Can I be your boyfriend?
by Rhape
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki couldn't believe what was happening. Viktor Nikiforov, the most popular boy in the university, was talking to him. Not only that, but... he had just confessed his love for him. A joke. Yes, that must be a joke. Spoilers: It wasn't a joke.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This one of my oldest victuuri fic. I think I wrote it on january? So yes, it is actually finished, but it will take me some days to complete the translation spanish to english. So I hope you like it! :D**

[Español]  
Si quieres leer la versión en español, puedes leerlo aquí mismo en mi perfil como "¿Puedo ser tu novio?". O buscarlo en Wattpad y reírte junto con todos los comentarios (?) xD

* * *

Yuuri Katsuki couldn't believe what was happening.

Viktor Nikiforov, the most popular boy in the university, was talking to him. Not only that, but... he had just confessed his love for him.

"Yuuri, I know this is very sudden, but I really like you... a lot." Viktor said as he was tangle his long silver hair between his fingers in a playful way. "Can I be your boyfriend?" He asked with flushed cheeks.

Yuuri's brown eyes blinked several times in a row, confused, with his cheeks also pinked. His brain had stopped working for a while, since Viktor spoke to him and pulled him to a place apart from everyone of the campus. And now his muscles trembled like jelly after hearing his confess.

Seriously, this couldn't be happening... right?

But how?

He and Viktor had never spoken before, they didn't even have the same classes, much less the same friends, not even the same age. He was even surprised that he knew his name in the first place. Of course Yuuri already knew Viktor's, you had to be a new student for not to know him.

Viktor had always stood out among the students for his beauty and his so affable personality, besides, he was able to make anyone sigh with his radiant smile, the same smile that he was dedicating to Yuuri at that moment. Obviously all those qualities attracted girls (and some guys) who were always after him. Then, why... of so many attractive people Viktor had at his feet, he had to declare his love to him?

A joke.

Yes, that must be a joke. A very cruel joke. He had never imagined that someone like Viktor was that kind of person. But it wasn't like he knew him to be aware of his twisted sense of humor.

Yuuri looked up and realized that Viktor was still smiling, waiting for a positive response. But he wasn't going to give it to him.

"A-ah ... I ..." Yuuri cleared his throat, not wanting to show his nervousness. He put a hand on his temple and tried to focus on how to say the next sentence. "I-I'm not interested. I'm sorry!" Just saying that, his feet moved by themself and he began to run, leaving behind a surprised Viktor who evidently didn't expect to be rejected.

Yuuri kept running as fast as he could, and only when he was sure he was away from school then finally stopped, breathing hard. His heart was beating so hard that it hurt. He felt so ashamed of himself for escaping that way, but he really couldn't stood the expectant look in those blue eyes.

Not that he was in love with Viktor or something. But he wasn't indifferent to him either.

Yuuri was one of many who were captivated by Viktor's angelic-looking. And if it wasn't because he was sure it was a joke, maybe he would have said yes...

He gave a last long sigh, trying to calm down and control his breathing. He didn't want his parents or his sister to notice him agitated and ask him questions. He just wanted to forget what happened, to leave it as one of those experiences that you laugh at when you are old.

Yuuri was lucky that when he got home his family wasn't there. He ate; locked himself in his room for a while and then went to the skating rink to train. Skating was his favorite pastime.

While he was sliding through the ice, he couldn't stop thinking that he hoped that Viktor wouldn't be a jerk and would bother him again. He fell several times, and it wasn't until one of his feet began to sore that he decided to stop.

The next day, at school, Yuuri walked cautiously through the corridors, aware that there were no people pointing or making fun of him. Everything seemed normal. Maybe... it hadn't been a joke for him. Maybe Viktor had lost a bet and it was coincidence that Yuuri happened to be there at that moment.

He sighed tiredly. There was no point in continuing to think about that. Besides, he was sure Viktor would never speak to him again, not after such a shameful retreat. Yuuri had barely been able to sleep at night and his head ached. He could also feel his circles growing heavier. It would have been better if he have stayed at home. But he was already at school, so the last thing he could do was attend a couple of classes before leaving.

During the period of the first break he curled up at his desk with the intention of sleeping a few minutes, but his friend grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Yuuri, are you feeling bad?" Phichit asked worriedly, but Yuuri smiled faintly.

"I'm fine, Phichit...I... uh... yesterday I skated until very late." He lied.

"Oh! I see. Then you should go to the infirmary, you have the face of someone who will get sick soon. This happens to you for spending so much time in the ice." He laughed and patted his back, probably trying to cheer him up.

"In that case, I'll take him." They heard a voice that didn't belong to someone in their class, but they still recognized it right away. It was Viktor, who was standing at the door, with a group of girls behind him with their eyes made of hearts; but Viktor ignored them and then entered the classroom to face Yuuri.

"Hey! Since when Viktor and you are friends?!" Phichit exclaimed with surprise.

"A-ah... but we aren't ..." Yuuri tried to answer, but his head seriously hurt. Even worse, he didn't want to meet again with that man and his smile so... How weird. Viktor's smile doesn't looked as radiant as always. Maybe Yuuri was already delirious.

"Yuuri, you don't look very well!" Viktor cupped his cheeks, then he ran his hands all over Yuuri's face, from his neck to his forehead; maybe looking for signs of fever, but what he got was making him blush. "Oh! And your face is very red." He laughed. "I think we should hurry up. Do you want me to carry you?"

"N-no! Thanks... I-I can walk."

"Viktor, let some of the other guys to take him." One of the girls who followed him said. "Stay with us, please?"

"I'm sorry, but Yuuri is more important." He replied with an apologetic smile and took one of Yuuri's hand to guide him to the infirmary.

Or that's where they were supposed have to go, because Yuuri noticed that (apart of the envious looks of many girls on him) they were heading towards the roof of the building. By instinct, he tried to get out of Viktor's grasp, because he didn't know what was happening and the tiredness made him feel a little paranoid.

The silver-haired man, realizing that Yuuri was resisting, gave up of reaching the roof and stopped. And there, on the stairs, he leaned Yuuri against the wall and brought their foreheads together.

Yuuri remained motionless. He was paralyzed again. Viktor seemed to have that particular effect on him. Looking at those blue eyes he felt a mixture of sensations inside his chest and a chill running down his back. Then he looked down at Viktor's mouth that had opened to say something, or Yuuri thought that, because the next thing he knew it was that those lips were over him.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri opened his eyes slowly. Everything around him was blurry without his glasses, and he was frightened when he noticed that he didn't know where he was, but soon he located his glasses on a small table next to the bed and then breathe easily.

He was in the school infirmary.

Yuuri looked for his cell phone in his pockets and saw the time, then realizing that he had several text messages that he didn't feel like reading. It was about ten o'clock in the morning. Apparently he had slept almost two hours. He put away his cell phone, took off his glasses to put them back on the table and closed his eyes with the intention of going back to sleep again.

However, he opened them suddenly a second later, realizing that he didn't remember how he had gotten there. He scratched his head as he tried to remember what had happened, and the first thing that assaulted his memories were Viktor's blue eyes.

He and Viktor... had kissed.

When the kiss ended, the dark-haired boy remained paralyzed, not knowing what to do. Only his face had managed to react by painting his cheeks red. That had been his first kiss!

He never imagined that his first kiss would be with a man, much less with the most popular guy from his university. Curiously, it didn't feel bad, in fact, the contact between their lips was pleasant.

"Vi-Viktor?" Yuuri was the first to speak, and he dared to do it only because the silver-haired man had ducked his head and started sobbing.

"Yuuri... I-I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have done that. I know you rejected me yesterday... but..." He looked up, tears streaming down his face. "I really like you."

Upon hearing that, Yuuri felt, as well as amazement at his insistence, bad with himself. He had made him cry.

"Ah... Viktor, you... did you mean it? You...you really like me?"

"Of course! Why would I confess my love to someone I don't like?!" He exclaimed, raising his voice more and more, and Yuuri panicked, unable to understand how Viktor, at his 21 years old, could cry like that. Yuuri was 18.

"W-wait, don't cry!" Yuuri quickly looked in his pockets for paper or a handkerchief, but when he didn't find anything, the only thing that occurred to him was to use the sleeves of his own clothes, which he slipped through Viktor's face, being careful not to get tangled in his long hair, until he managed to calm him down. By the way in which he had cried, that's just couldn't be a fake act. "No, forgive me. I thought it was a joke or something. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings."

"I see... I guess it's my fault that you thought that." Viktor grabbed the hand that Yuuri used to dry his tears and laid his own cheek on it, leaving Yuuri shocked, who didn't expect the silver-haired man liked so much physical contact. "I was so naive to think that I could make you fall in love with me just by declaring my love. I'm so used to people doing what I ask them to do... That's why I like you, Yuuri. You don't let yourself be influenced by others." He smiled happier. "So, I promise you that I will do everything possible to make you fall in love with me as I'm with you! I'm just asking you to give me one chance."

Yuuri wanted to say something, replicate that, but he didn't know what to say. He did like Viktor too, not so much to call it love, but..., hearing him say that, looking at him straight in the eyes... without even hesitating, it made his heart beat hard.

The only thing he couldn't figure out yet was how Viktor had noticed him in first place. Yuuri had nothing special, he was a common boy, with average grades, while Viktor stood out in everything that he was proposed. There was a huge contrast between them.

"Yuuri, I'll ask you again... Can I be your boyfriend?" He said, with less confidence than the day before, but with the same hope. The dark-haired boy removed his hand from Viktor's cheek and it took him a few seconds to answer.

"I really appreciated your words but..." Yuuri wanted to not give up again. Viktor deserved someone better than him, but he didn't have the heart to reject him for a second time, not when those eyes threatened to cry again. He sighed in defeated "... Okay, I accept. But... I'll give you a month trial!" He conditioned with a defiant look. Maybe Viktor would rethink it.

"...Eh?" Viktor tilted his head, confused. But then he smiled brightly. "Okay! It's a deal! Now you are my boyfriend!"

"Bu-but..." Oh. It didn't worked.

"I told you before, Yuuri. I will do everything possible to make you fall in love with me. It is a promise."

Yuuri let out a snort of resignation. The trial wasn't for Viktor to make him fall in love; it was to see if Viktor was still in love with him after the month. And when he wanted to explain it to him, the silver-haired man interrupted him with a kiss.

Oh, they had kissed twice... Surely he would have fainted after that, because he really didn't remember what happened next. His anxiety hadn't let him sleep at night. But now, since the adrenaline had gone down after clarifying things with Viktor, his brain finally could rest. He supposed that it was the same Viktor who had brought him to the infirmary.

Yuuri put on his glasses again and looked for his shoes on the floor, wanted to go home. But before he could remove the sheet, he heard someone enter the infirmary.

"Oh! Yuuri, you're already awake." Phichit ran to him and took a nearby chair to sit next to him. His face showed relief. "How are you feeling? You had us all very worried. Look, I brought your backpack."

"Yes. I feeling better. Thanks for worrying." Yuuri smiled too. Phichit was undoubtedly his best friend. They had known each other since high school and were always lucky enough to have the same classes, they even shared the same hobby, skating; and now in college, without having agreed to, they ended up in the same career. "Ah... I just don't remember what happened or how I got here."

"Viktor said he took you to the bathroom and that you fainted there." Of course. Viktor was a popular boy, he had to lie in order to not give explanations about their new relationship. "You should have seen the face of the whole university when he brought you here carrying you as a princess." Phichit began to laugh after remembering it, while Yuuri's eyes widened with surprise.

"Phichit. Tell me that that is not... true ..."

"Of course it is! I even took pictures." Phichit took out his cellphone and showed Yuuri several photos taken in sequence of him and Viktor, the latter one was carrying him unconscious like a princess in distress. Yuuri covered his face with the sheet and wanted to faint again, feeling really ashamed. "Oh, Viktor also told me something very interesting."

"What?" He asked without giving much importance, still thinking about the photos.

"That you and he are dating! Congratulations!" He exclaimed with a big smile and patting his shoulder. Yuuri was surprised once again. He really didn't expect Viktor to tell someone about them, maybe it was true that he was in love with him. "It's weird, you know? I knew you liked Viktor, but I never imagined that he was the kind of person who wanted to be in a serious relationship. Well, what they say must be true; appearances are deceive."

"Phi-Phichit! I've never said that I like Viktor."

"Yes, it's true. But you didn't need to tell me that for me to know it. Just seeing how you always look at him I realized." He laughed. "And for the way Viktor talks about you, I can tell he likes you too."

"Yes, he said that..." Yuuri brought his knees to his chest and hugged his legs, giving a sigh. "But I don't even know what he likes about me."

"Oh yeah. I asked him that when he told me that you two are boyfriends now. You know, just to make sure he wasn't trying anything funny with you." Apparently Phichit had also distrusted Viktor's intentions. "He told me he likes how you skate."

"Wait, Viktor has seen me skate?"

"Oh? I thought you knew." Yuuri shook his head. "Thats weird. He sometimes goes to the skating rink and watches us train, but now I realize he was only going to see you." He winked.

But how was that possible? It If that were true, Yuuri would have realized... or maybe not. When he skate, he often ignore what is around him and leave his mind blank, or just concentrate on the routine he was rehearsing. Neither Yuuri nor Phichit trained to be professionals, but their instructor liked to put on performances to show them in public during cultural festivals.

Now everything made less sense. Yuuri wasn't such a good skater. He wasn't bad at it, but wasn't remarkable either.

"Phichit, are you... okay with this? Viktor and I are men... "

"Yuuri, you offended me!" He faked a hurt face. "You say it as if you didn't know me. Of course I'm fine with your relationship. You have my total support." He smiled and stroked Yuuri's hair like if he were a puppy. "If someone bothers you for that, you must tell me and I immediately I'll put it in theirs place, okay?" He made the gesture of striking a fist against his palm. "Ah! I must return to classes, in a few minutes the rest is over. Go home and sleep. Tomorrow I'll give you the notes." He said as he walked to the door. "By the way, I gave your number and mail to Viktor. Maybe you already have messages from him."

Yuuri immediately looked back at his cellphone, and remembered that he had new messages which he ignored. Indeed, they were from the silver-haired man. The first message explained it what had happened when he fainted, including that he carried him as a princess.

"You look very cute when you sleep!" Viktor added the icon of a heart at the end, and the following messages were to apologize for not staying by his side, that he had a teamwork to present as an exam and that his classmates didn't stopped to harassing him to finish it. It seemed only obvious to Yuuri that the girls only wanted to keep Viktor for themselves.

"Thank you for take me to the infirmary." He replied. "I'm feeling better now. Now I will go home."

The dark-haired boy didn't wait for an answer, since classes had already begun, but it didn't passed a minute when Viktor replied.

"You have nothing to thank me. I'm your boyfriend and it's my job to take care of you!" He used the hugs and kisses icons, and Yuuri blushed.

Then Yuuri felt fear. He didn't doubt that Viktor would try to fulfill that promise, to try to make him fall in love with him. But what about if Viktor get tired of him at the end of the month? The only way to avoid ending up with a broken heart was not to fall in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

The first week for Yuuri was... difficult.

Although they couldn't see each other so much at school during the breaks because of Viktor's team project, nor in the afternoons because Viktor had part-time work and Yuuri had to train, the silver-haired man always managed to send him texts full of love that made Yuuri lowered his guard. In addition, Viktor also made sure to kiss Yuuri as a good morning before starting classes. And when the classes finished, he walked Yuuri to his house, without forgetting to kiss him while they said goodbye (and after Yuuri had made sure that there was nobody from his family nearby).

Yuuri scolded himself for being so happy. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with Viktor, but gradually, he began to get used to his company and his pleasant conversations. It was even funny to see that Viktor wasn't as perfect as everyone was portrayed him; He was quite clumsy, clueless and forgetful.

However, Yuuri could always feel the threatening looks of some girls. And he knew by third parties that, in the school, there were gossip about him that sought to ruin his reputation. And even though he wanted, they weren't so easy to ignore. The only 'not so bad' thing is that he was sure that it wasn't because homophobia; he was simply hated for being Viktor's partner.

Luckily, he had Phichit's and his classmates' support.

"Don't listen to them, Yuuri." Sara said after she and her brother take out by force a group of girls who had come to their classroom to bother him. "Those harpies only envy you. You and Viktor are a really cute couple!"

"... Thank you, Sara." Yuuri said, although not very convinced. So much negativity around him began to affect him and make him feel angry.

The rest of that day he didn't answer Viktor's messages, and when they met at the end of the classes, he asked Viktor to talk privately in the back of the school, away from prying eyes.

"Viktor. I don't think this relationship can work. There are too many people against us... I can't handle this."

All his life Yuuri had tried to go unnoticed. He hated attention, but now, because of Viktor, there wasn't a single day when some girl he didn't know spoke to him just to mock him or ask him if he and Viktor had already had sex... Yuuri expected Viktor would realize his mistake and then they could make a clean break.

Viktor looked down and twisted his mouth. For a moment, Yuuri thought he was going to cry and try to change his mind with that, but he didn't. Instead, Viktor hugged him, resting his forehead against his. The wind made the threads of silver hair to hit their cheeks.

"Please, don't say that. I would feel very lonely without you, Yuuri" Viktor said when he finally dared to look into the brown eyes. "They also bother me because they don't agree with our relationship, but I don't care what others say. I want to be with you. You are the one who makes me happy. And... I'm sorry if being with me hurts you. But we made a deal, remember?" He smiled faintly. "If by the end of the month you don't want to stay by my side anymore, then I will understand..."

... Now the one who wanted to cry was Yuuri. Viktor's words fell on him like a bucket of cold water and his heart hurt. Because he was only thinking of himself, he didn't worry about Viktor's feelings. He had already realized that Viktor was a sensitive man, but didn't know that he also suffered from harassment simply because he wanted to be with the person he loves... Oh. The person he loved was him.

He, who also intended to sabotage their relationship. He, who had tried everything, like taking too long to answered Viktor's messages; not answered his calls, and even acting cold when they met by chance in the corridors. However, the silver-haired man always managed to found a way to make him laugh and ruined his plans.

Yuuri could see that Viktor was fighting for not to crying. The white of his eyes were pink and his smile trembled. It was a painful expression to see. He had to fix it. So Yuuri wrapped Viktor's neck with his arms and joined they lips together.

It was the first time that Yuuri started a kiss. Viktor at first was astonished because he didn't expect it, but a second later his face flushed and showed a more a more genuine smile.

That was better.

In their first weekend as a couple they didn't make plans to see each other. Both had exams to prepare. Besides, Yuuri used to go skating with Phichit without the pressure of training, which was only during the week. Even so, he and Viktor continued talking by text.

The first days of the second week were similar to the first, with the difference that on the third day Viktor finally finished his team project and asked Yuuri to meet him in the garden during a break.

While the dark-haired boy was waiting for him, sitting on a bench and watching videos on his cellphone, he heard the barking of a dog. Intrigued, he looked away from the screen and looked down. At his feet was a brown poodle, who placed his paws on his knees and began to sniff him. Because of his size, Yuuri figured it was still a puppy. The poodle also wore a collar, so he supposed the owner would be nearby.

Yuuri smiled and petted it ears. He loved dogs. The puppy, delighted to receive love, climbed on top of him and licked his face while wagging his tail.

"Makkachin!" They heard Viktor's voice, who immediately came running up to them. "Makkachin, I told you not to leave the house!"

The dog, who evidently didn't understand his human language, jumped happily on Viktor to also lick his face.

"Oh, so this is Makkachin," Yuuri said, remembering that Viktor had already told him several times about his pet. "What are he doing here?" Now he asked confused. He doubted that Viktor had purposely taken him to school.

"Well, he doesn't like to be left alone at home, so sometimes he follows me." Viktor responded as he sit beside him, with Makkachin in his arms. "What I don't know is how he does it to get out. I always make sure to block the pet door."

"Your parents don't watch him?"

"Uhm... I don't live with my parents. It's just Makkachin and me." He said with a smile, but Yuuri could tell he was sad.

"Why?" He wanted to know.

Viktor already knew Yuuri's family, he had presented him at them as 'a new friend'. However, he didn't know anything about Viktor's family, in fact, it was the first time that they mentioned them. His curiosity was bursting.

"It's... it's a long story. I would like to tell you, but I don't think this is the right moment. I mean, we're still in school." Viktor seemed more cheerful. "I promise I'll tell you later. For now, I must go home to return to Makkachin."

The silver-haired man got up from the bench and Yuuri followed him.

"Can I come with you?" He surprised himself for asking. Yuuri didn't want to admit it, but he hoped to spend more time with Viktor since he got his text. It was also because he wanted to know where his apartment was. He knew the address but he hadn't been there yet.

"Oh? Are you sure, Yuuri? If you come with me you'll be late for the next class." He warned playfully, though it was more than obvious that he also liked the idea.

"I'm sure there won't be any problem if I'm late one time." He answered as he petted Makkachin, and Makkachin licked his hand. Viktor smiled pleased and they started walking.

"You know, Yuuri? Makkachin is very shy with strangers, but he likes you," He commented after a while. "I guess I left my smell impregnated in you and he confused you with me."

"Ah ..." Yuuri blushed. In the morning, Viktor had hugged him and kissed him as usual, so it wouldn't be strange that his cologne had remained on his clothes.

After that comment they changed the subject. But Yuuri still though about the conversation they had in school, when Viktor told him that he lived alone. Yuuri tie up all the loose ends and remembered that Viktor worked part-time all week, and it was probably because he himself was his economic support and Makkachin's.

"Viktor... would you like to eat at my house today?" He asked with some shyness. When it came to money, there wasn't much he could do to help him, but maybe he could help Viktor to avoid spending money on food.

Hearing that, Viktor stopped walking. His blue eyes wide open. Yuuri stopped a few inches later.

"W-what... You mean it? Eat with you and your family?"

"Of course," He stated with a smile. "I'm sure my mother won't mind putting another plate on the table."

"In that case... I'd love it." Seeing Viktor's radiant smile was more rewarding than he expected. From that day, he would invite Viktor to eat every day.

A couple of days later. Yuuri and Phichit were talking on the skating rink after their training.

"So, how are things going with Viktor?" Ah. That was the question he wanted his friend to keep for himself and never ask. "Lately I see him very happy, and you too."

"... Yes. Things are going very well," He said. It wasn't a lie. 'Unfortunately' things were going well between them. Actually pretty good. Yuuri had no complaints about Viktor and still couldn't make the later to be disenchanted of him, although he wasn't even trying anymore.

"Oh, that's good!" Phichit clapped. "But I know you, Yuuri Katsuki." He said narrowing his eyes. "I'm sure you are still thinking that Viktor is just wasting his time with you, when it's obvious to everyone that he throws hearts every time he sees you. You should value yourself more."

"Phichit, thank you... I think you're right." He knew that his best friend wouldn't tell him a lie just to make him feel good. Even fewer girls were bothering them at school.

"Oi, you two! Instead of talking to each other like little girls, you should teach me more jumps." Said a blond kid who came gliding up to them.

Yuri Plisetsky, nine years old, was their youngest rink mate. They called him affectionately 'Yurio' to distinguish him from Yuuri. And unlike them, he did train to be a professional. So after school, Yurio went every day to practice at the rink. Literally every day.

Yurio was small, with a truly cute face, adding green eyes and golden hair, which at that time had been tied in a ponytail. However, his attitude was too strong and rebellious for his age. The only reason why instructor Yuuko could stand his tantrums was because she found him adorable, like a kitten without claws trying to scratch.

"Oh! Yurio. Sorry to take Yuuri away from you." Phichit patted the kid's head and Yurio growled and stood aside. "I must go home already. See you later!"

"Okay, bye." Yuuri waved a hand and then slid near to Yurio. "What do you want me to teach you now?"

"A triple axel." He replied with a sharp tone.

"Yurio... Even I can't do that." He laughed nervously.

"Ah. How useless you are! And you're supposed to be the adult here." He huffed and made a gesture of resignation by shaking his head. Yuuri was already used to his rudeness, so he didn't felt bothered. "In that case, help me rehearse my routine. Yuuko says you did it in a festival a few months ago."

"Oh? You mean Agape?" He inquired surprised and the kid nodded. "Yes... it's true. I did that routine three months ago, but I had to lower the difficulty."

"Yes, she told me to lower the difficulty too, and that I shouldn't do jumps. Yuuko said it would be too difficult for my age, or something silly like that. I don't know, I got bored listening to her." He yawned. "Show me how you did skated it and I'll know what movements I can do and which ones I can't."

"Uhm... Okay," Yuuri said after thinking for a moment. The blond kid would be small, but he dominated the base jumps and had technique. He was a prodigy. "But it will be our secret, okay? I don't want Yuuko to get mad at me."

"Yes! I promise!" Yurio smiled and clapped.

"Good. Now follow my movements," He said as he took off his glasses and stored them in their case so they wouldn't break.

Yuuri's normal vision wasn't very good, but since the skating rink was white, he could tell with relative ease if he was about to hit something or someone. Also, at that time of the afternoon there were very few people skating.

The dark-haired boy began to hum a sweet melody, which he accompanied it with slow movements of his arms and legs, sliding slowly over the ice. He could distinguish Yurio from the corner of his eye, following in his footsteps.

Agape was an advanced program, not only had technical difficulty but also performance. It talked about 'pure love', which were encompassed for any possibility of interpretation. When Yuuri showed it in public, the only thing that occurred to him was to think about how much he loved his family. He failed some jumps, yes, but he remembered how enchanted the spectators were with him and theirs claps.

At that moment he wanted to repeat the same emotion he felt to show Yurio exactly what he did, but something changed. In his mind, the image of a smiling Viktor jumped in, which caused his muscles to tighten for a moment, but soon he let himself go and his body felt lighter.

And when he was about to finish the routine, he stopped abruptly because of Yurio's little hands clinging to his waist.

"Yuuri! There is a pervert looking at us." The blond kid murmured and Yuuri immediately put his glasses back and looked where he was pointed.

Behind the protection fences was Viktor, the person who a few seconds ago Yuuri dedicated his routine. The silver-haired man, realizing that is boyfriend was looking at him, blushed and raised a hand to greet him. Yuuri's face went red as well.


	4. Chapter 4

But what was doing Viktor there? Yuuri then remembered what Phichit said, that Viktor used to go to see him skate, but he had completely forgotten to ask him if that were true.

"... Ah! Yurio... There's no problem. It's Viktor. He... He's a friend of mine." He said, managing to hold back and don't tell him that Viktor was his boyfriend. Yuuri didn't want to be the one who had to explain to a kid how two men can be together.

"Oh, I see..." The blond kid released him, calmer. "For a moment I thought he was one of those perverted old man who like to see children skate. I've already saw those of them before. But if he's a friend of yours, I don't have to worry then... Uh. Why does your friend just staying there? He doesn't plan to skate?

That question made Yuuri wonder the same thing. However, with what the things he already knew about Viktor, he thought that maybe he had the answer to that.

"Yurio, wait here." He quickly skated to Viktor to greet him. "Viktor, what are you doing here? I thought you were at job."

"Yuuri!" Before answering, he rushed towards him to hug him, with everything and the protection fence between them. "It's Friday! I didn't have much to do at work, so they let us out early. I was going to call you but I imagined that you'd still be here, and I'm glad I came. I could see you doing that routine again!"

"Eh?" Yuuri took him by the shoulders to push him away a little and see his face. "Why do you mean by 'again'?" After the festival three months ago, Yuuri didn't practiced Agape again.

Unless...

"Oh! I haven't told you how I fell in love with you, right?" He hugged him again, rubbing their cheeks together. "It was right here, when I saw you doing that same routine in an exhibition. You caught my attention immediately, but I didn't give much importance at that time. For me you were just a handsome and unknown boy." Yuuri blushed. "But you know? A few days later I recognized you at school, though at first I wasn't sure if it was you, because of the glasses and the different attitude you showed on the rink; you are more reserved. But when I was completely sure it was you, I knew that fate was on my side and that I should not miss the opportunity to meet you." He hugged him tighter, so much so that Yuuri's neck ached.

Yuuri didn't believe in 'fate', and he hoped that Viktor didn't either (he supposed that he had said it rather to sound romantic). Still, he had to admit that he was flattered to know that the silver-haired man found him attractive and that he also liked his way of skating.

"Wait. Does that mean... the only thing you like about me is how I skate?" He inquired, for some reason, feeling a little hurt.

"Oh?! Of course not!" He exclaimed, looking into his eyes. "Yes, I like to see you skate, but only because when you do it you look so sure of yourself, so strong... but also I like your normal 'you'. You're so cute when you act so serious." He said blushing. Then suddenly Viktor fell silent. He took a long lock of his silver hair and tangled it between his fingers. He seemed nervous. "Yuuri, I must confess something else. I... since I knew we were in the same college I started to observe you. I even looked your trainings, and... the more I watched you, the more my feelings grew towards you." When Yuuri heard him, his eyes wide open.

"Viktor, are you telling me that... you've been in love with me for three months?" He asked incredulously, lowering his voice. He knew there were people around and he didn't want something so personal to be heard. The silver-haired man understood and he also lowered his voice.

"Yes..." He replied with his face already completely red, using his hands to hide behind them. "Don't look at me like that. You make me feel like a stalker."

"Tha-that's not it! It's just... I had no idea you liked me for that long, and I... I never noticed." Yuuri mentally kicked himself, and felt his stomach churn. He had conditioned Viktor to be his boyfriend permanently if he was still in love with him after a month. And now he learned that Viktor were in love with him for more than a month.

In theory, Viktor had already won, with which Yuuri realized that his condition was useless and even insensitive on his part.

"It just... I didn't dare to approach you before. I was ashamed." He admitted, lowering his hands, revealing his shy look, though Yuuri thought he noticed some nostalgia in his eyes. "It took me quite a while to gather the courage to talk to you, because I didn't even know if we had the same preferences and... that day, when I finally dared to talk to you... Well... I got a little nervous, so I rushed and ended up confessing." He said laughing at himself. "When I remember that, I realize that it's normal that you thought I was playing some joke. But I don't regret it, because now we are together." He said, approaching the dark-haired boy with the obvious intention of kissing him, however, Yuuri turned his head.

"Viktor, there are children here..." He warned in a whisper, with his cheeks still red, referring to Yurio as well as to other little ones who were in the rink with their parents.

"Oh. You're right. I'm sorry..." He said a little discouraged, but he understood that it wasn't the right time or place to be affectionate.

"Well... If I'm also honest..." Yuuri said, rubbing his neck, also nervous. "I've always liked you, too..." Upon hearing that, Viktor's blue eyes lit up. "It's just that I never thought that the popular boy from college would realize that I exist..."

"And I never thought that the boy who rejected me would accept to be my boyfriend if I asked him twice. We're both wrong." He smiled and Yuuri did the same.

They kept looking at each other for several seconds until Yuuri felt something pull him.

"Yuuri! You already greeted your friend, now returns with me!" Yurio demanded, who already wanted to continue rehearsing his routine.

"Oh, Im sorry. I'm going!"

"Oh? And who is this little one? I've never seen you here before." Viktor commented reaching out to stroke Yurio's head, but when he touched it, the blond kid stepped aside and stuck out his tongue.

"I'm Yuri Plisetsky. Professional skater." He answered in a sharp tone, and the 'dark-haired Yuri' gestured with one hand to indicate to his boyfriend to just to nod.

"I see. It's a pleasure for me to meet a professional skater with such a nice name." Viktor said playfully.

"Of course it is." He threatened him with murderous eyes, but to Viktor that seemed adorable and he laughed.

"He's our new rink mate since a week. We called him Yurio." Yuuri explained as he patted the kid's head, Yurio didn't moved. "Yurio, how about if we leave the rehearsal for another day and teach Viktor how to skate?"

"Oh?! Yuuri. How you...?" Viktor wanted to find out how his boyfriend knew that he didn't know how to skate, since he still hadn't told him, but Yuuri interrupted him while trying not to sound mockingly.

"Viktor. You've come to see me train many times, but I've never seen you on the rink, which makes me suspect that you don't know how to skate."

"Oh, I see! You're very smart!" Viktor said proudly, but soon his smile faded. "But I don't know if it's a good idea..." He seemed hesitated as he played with his hair again. "I'm not very coordinate..."

"Oooh! So there are adults who don't know how to skate on ice." The blond kid said with a surprised face. "How useless."

"Doesn't matter. I'll be with you. I promise you I won't let you fall."

Hearing Yuuri say that with such confidence, Viktor blushed again and then nodded.

"Yuuri, is this guy really just your friend?" The kid asked when the silver-haired man had gone to rent skates at the reception.

"Yes, why?" He said, feeling a little guilty for lying to him.

"Mmmh. I don't know." He shrugged. "I think he likes you."

Yuuri didn't know how to answer that.

When Viktor returned, already with the skates on, he remained motionless at the edge of the rink until Yuuri glided to him and take his hands. Viktor shoved a trembling foot into the ice, and when he was sure he was not going to fall, he put the other in.

Yuuri pulling him slowly, feeling Viktor's tension. The silver-haired man was looking at the floor, as if to make sure that his knees would not bend or he would trip over something. On their side, Yurio was skating near to them, perhaps having fun to see an adult so frightened.

"Viktor." Yuuri called him with the softest voice he could, as if he were dealing with a child (a child who wasn't Yurio). "Nothing will happen. Trust me."

"I trust you, Yuuri." He replied as he alternated his gaze to the brown eyes and to the ice. "In whom I don't trust is my legs. I'm afraid to make you fall. I'm very clumsy..." He murmured, surprising Yuuri.

Viktor was considered as a kind of God Greek by all the people who knew him, although Yuuri had already realized that he had failures as anyone. What he didn't expect is that he also had complexes that made him feel insecure. Then he grabbed him tighter and smiled at him.

"It's okay. Your clumsiness is what makes you cuter."

"You... You really think that?" Viktor asked, now focusing on him.

"Of course. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't like everything about you."

"Yuuri, you..." Viktor was about to cry over his boyfriend's beautiful words, but that distraction was more than enough for one of his feet to take a bad step and almost slip. Yuuri managed to stop him in time, but Viktor ended up with his hair tangled over his face.

"Oh. We have to do something about your hair." Yuuri commented as he tried to remove the silver strands from Viktor's face, and Viktor was busier clinging to him for almost falling. "Yurio, could you please lend us your hair band?"

"Oh? Okay." The kid stopped skating and took off his band of his blond hair. "Here He can keep it. Unlike him, I don't need it to skate."

"Thank you." Yuuri laughed, but thinking that comment had been unnecessary. He stood behind Viktor and used his fingers to comb his hair back, then tied it with the band. He knew how to do that because his sister sometimes asked him to comb her hair. "Ready! You look even more handsome without all that hair getting in the way."

"Yuuri. You are very unfair..." Viktor spoke in a low voice and somewhat annoyed. "Don't say those things. It made me want to kiss you... "

"Ah..." Of course, they were still in public. Yuuri ignored the comment in order to took his hands again and continue skating.

As they skated, Viktor was gained more and more confidence, to the point that Yuuri only had to holding him one of his hands. Yurio did some jumps near them, perhaps bragging about his talent. And about twenty minutes later the blond kid had to go home, so the couple decided to stop too.

"My feet hurt..." Viktor complained as he removed his skates.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to them." Yuuri said playfully sitting next to him, also taking off his own skates.

"Oh? You mean you'll keep teaching me how to skate?" The silver-haired man inquired with some hesitation, though he liked the idea of spending time with Yuuri doing whatever he likes.

"Sure... Unless you don't want to."

"Yes, I do!" He hugged him, resting his head on his right shoulder. "Yuuri, what do we do now? I'm really tired after skating, but I want to be with you."

"Uh... I don't know. But I would like to go to my house to shower."

"Yeah ... We're both sweaty. I think I should also go home to take a bath and feed Makkachin. I meet you later?"

"It sounds like a plan." After making sure no one was looking at them, Yuuri kissed him on the cheek.

They left the rink and went first to Yuuri's house, which was closer. When they arrived, Viktor wanted to kiss him as goodbye, however, before he could do so, the door opened. It was Yuuri's mother who was taking out the trash.

"Vicchan! It's great to see you again." The woman said, since he eaten with them that afternoon. "Are you going to stay for dinner?"

"Ah. Mom, we came from skating..." The dark-haired boy wanted to explain, but his mother interrupted him.

"Oh! I understand. Then, Vicchan, why don't you use our bathroom? I'm pretty sure some of Yuuri's pajamas would fit you while I wash your clothes."

"Can I?" He looked at his boyfriend for approval, and Yuuri nodded with a shrug. The truth was that neither of them had thought of that idea.

After entering the bathroom, Viktor didn't wasted no time in taking off his clothes. Yuuri was about to scold him for not waiting for him to close the door, but something stopped him. He watched as Viktor took off his shirt, and saw his bare back.

Viktor, feeling the dark-haired boy's eyes on him, turned to him and removed the band from his hair, letting his long hair fall down his shoulders and pectorals. Yuuri tried to look away, but he had been enraptured by that vision. The silver-haired man advanced towards him, looking straight into his brown eyes and pressed a thumb on Yuuri's lips, caressing them a moment before exchanging it with his own lips. During the kiss, Yuuri wrapped Viktor's neck with his arms to deepen it the kiss, with what, Viktor took advantage of it and slide his hands under his boyfriend's clothes and to take his hips.

"Yuuri, the clothes." His mother reminded them on the other side of the door, thinking that the boys got distracted while talking.

Viktor and Yuuri separated themselves at once, breathing hard. Both, with their flushed faces, turned around and Viktor finished undressing, leaving his clothes on the sink. After hearing the curtain closed, Yuuri took the clothes and went out of the bathroom to give it to his mother.

The dark-haired boy walked as fast as he could to his room, with a shameful erection between his legs. They had begun to touch each other without thinking, like it was habitual for them. Although he knew that he shouldn't be surprised, since they relationship would come to that at some point. They were boyfriends, alter all...

Yuuri tried to calm down. But he couldn't stop thinking about the warmth of those lips and the tingling sensation that felt over his body. Unable to stand it anymore, Yuuri had to use his own hand, feeling especially embarrassed to do it while thinking of Viktor.


	5. Chapter 5

Before it was Yuuri's turn to use the shower, he searched among his clothes a loose one that he could give to Viktor, since the silver-haired man was taller than him and Yuuri wasn't sure if any of his shirts would fit him. And, not daring to look at him, grateful that the bathroom's door separated them, he handed to Viktor a shirt and pajama pants.

After accepting the clothes, Viktor petted Yuuri's arm with affection, smiling gently at him and somewhat shyly. Yuuri didn't know how he was supposed to responded that, but somehow that made him feel less uncomfortable about what he had did moments ago to calm his erection. So he smiled too.

When Yuuri had ended his shower, he heard laughter in the dining room. Then he went to see what happened, and he found that his mother and Viktor were looking at the family album, specifically his childhood photographs.

"Aww! Who cute!" Viktor exclaimed with bright eyes, pointing to a five year old Yuuri who was hugging a stuffed dog, and with his own cellphone he captured the whole page. "Do you have more pictures like that, Mrs. Katsuki?"

"Oh, Vicchan. Please, call me Hiroko. It makes me feel old when someone call me by my last name. And of course I have more pictures!" She said while taking another batch of albums photos from a cardboard box.

"Yuuri!" Viktor called him after noticing his presence. "Come here. Look at your photos with us! I cannot believe that you were so cute since you were a child!"

"Right?!" Hiroko said with a smile. "My Yuuri has always been a handsome boy."

"Mom...!" He muttered with embarrassment, but at the same time he was relieved to know that his mother had fun with that; that she didn't find anything strange or unpleasant about Viktor's behavior. In fact, he began to suspect that she already knew what kind of relationship they had. "Ah! Viktor, you hair is still wet!" He admonished him and placing his own towel on Viktor's head.

"Oh Tha's true Vicchan! I'm sorry. I didn't let you dry your hair before showing you the photos." She apologized.

"No problem! At least now I have pictures of baby Yuuri." Viktor kissed the screen of his cellphone with affection.

"I'm glad I helped." She laughed as she got up from the table to go to the kitchen. "Guys, I'm going to make dinner now. Feel like at home, Vicchan."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hiroko!" He replied smiling. Viktor intended to continue looking at the albums, but Yuuri began to return them to the cardboard. "Yuuri!" He said with a frown, but the dark-haired boy ignored him.

"Your hair first. Let's go to my room."

Still with some embarrassment for what he did minutes ago in his room, he guided Viktor there to help him with his hair.

After entering, he found a dry towel in the drawers. Yuuri sat on the edge of his bed and told Viktor to sit down on the floor, turning his back at him, so Yuuri could have a better access to his silver strands that he immediately began to rub gently with the towel.

"Yuuri... I jerked off thinking about you in the shower." Because Yuuri didn't expect such a comment, he made extra pressure with the towel. "Ouch!"

"A-ah! I'm sorry..."

"No. It's my fault... I guess I've offended you." Viktor said dejectedly. He feared that, if he turned to look at Yuuri, he could run into angry brown eyes.

"No! I..." Yuuri sighed, resting his forehead against Viktor's nape, and feeling a bit uneasy by what he was about to say. "I also did that thinking about you..."

"I know." He laughed and looked at him sideways, with his cheeks flushed from having felt Yuuri's breathing in his neck. "I realized that because you haven't looked me in the eyes since I came out of the shower." Then he fully turned to him and planted a quick kiss on his lips, leaving the dark-haired boy stunned by his statement. "But I want you to know that it doesn't bother me at all that you touch yourself thinking about me, because I will also do it thinking about you." Viktor showed a radiant smile as Yuuri blushed in sheer embarrassment.

"Vi-Viktor." He tried to admonish him for his comment, but ended up giving up when he remembered that sometimes Viktor spoke without really thinking his words. What made him wonder how, being this shy, Viktor sometimes said things like this without qualms. On the other side, Yuuri had to admit that thanks to that comment the tension that had formed between them was broken. "Okay. It's good to know..." He said with sarcasm to settle down the issue, then changed to subject, returning his hands to Viktor's hair. "It seems that mom made plans for us tonight, right? Are you sure you want to stay for dinner?"

"Of course, Yuuri! Your dad and your mom are very nice people, and your sister is very funny. It's been so long since the last I felt part of a family..." The dark-haired boy could hear something like nostalgia in his voice, which made him remember that he still didn't know anything about Viktor's family, and when he was about to ask, the silver-haired man continued talking. "By the way, what do you do to spend time after skating?"

"Oh..." That was the boring part of his life that Yuuri didn't want Viktor to know about him. But at this point, there was no sense to trying to hide it. "Actually, I don't do much. Sometimes I watch TV... or listen to music."

"What kind of music?" He asked curiously. Viktor really seemed to want to know more about his boyfriend, and from his boyish tone of voice, Yuuri knew he was asking with genuine interest. It was difficult to refuse that.

Instead of answering, Yuuri rose from the bed and searched for his cellphone over the desk, and incidentally took a comb. He sat down again and put a playlist to let music to play like a background in a not very loud volume.

The dark-haired boy didn't have a particle taste in the music. He simply kept the songs that he liked at the moment to listen to them later while doing nothing. Both boys remained silent, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was a pleasant one. Viktor shivering with pleasure as he felt Yuri's fingers walking through his strands. And when Yuuri used the comb to untangle his silver locks, he had relaxed so much that he began to nod.

"Viktor? Are you okay?" Yuuri inquired while Viktor struggled to be awake. After giving a big yawn, the silver-haired man got up from the floor only to lie down on the bed, pulling Yuuri with him.

"Lend me your bed for a while." He said with his blue eyes already closed as he settled into the pillows. Yuuri's bed wasn't very spacious, it was just for one person; so Viktor wrapped Yuuri's waist with his arms so the two of them could fit in, also taking advantage of the situation to be as close as possible with his boyfriend.

Yuuri thought on protest because Viktor's hair was still a bit wet. However, he remembered that Viktor had already told him that he felt tired after the skating training, which he wasn't used to it, so it was obvious that he would be sleepy. Yuuri sighed. He could wake him up when dinner were ready.

He dropped the comb to the floor and reached for his cellphone on the blankets to lower the volume of the music, then he placed it near their pillows, not forgetting to also take off his glasses.

That... it wasn't so bad. Yuuri was listening to his favorite music, laying on his bed, like he would always do; but with the difference of an already slept Viktor bewteen his arms. Viktor body heat made him felt sleepy too.

When Viktor opened his eyes, he saw that everything was dark. Someone had turned off the light of the room and the music from the cellphone, besides, they had a blanket of top of them. Viktor still felt Yuuri in his arms, and he know he would wake up if he didn't felt his body heat. So it must have been someone of his family. The strangest thing of all is that he could feel an extra weight on them...

"Makkachin?" He mumbled still drowsy. Maybe he was dreaming.

The puppy, upon hearing his name, threw himself against Viktor's face to lick him animatedly. Not wanting to wake up Yuuri, he tried to calm down his pet by petted him. It wasn't necessary to think much about it to know that Makkachin had escaped from home and left to search for him. But the real question was, who had let him entered Yuuri's room?

By the blue light that came through the window Viktor knew it was early morning. They had missed dinner. He was hoping that Yuuri's parents wouldn't be bother with them because of that.

Viktor then remembered with some embarrassment when Hiroko asked him to see the family albums with her, showing him, almost on purpose, the cutest photographs of the dark-haired boy.

At first, Viktor managed to restrain himself, so he wouldn't seemed suspicious, and he remained firm until he saw a picture of Yuuri still in diapers. At that he couldn't help but comment how adorable he looked.

"Oh, Vicchan! You remind me of the day my mother-in-law showed me old photographs of my husband for the first time. I reacted the same way you did." She said while laughing. And the silver-haired man looked at her in shock. Did she already noticed?

Viktor understood that Yuuri would take some time in telling his parents about their relationship. It was still too early for that. He couldn't do it with his own parents either... Although his reason was because he hadn't crossed words with them for years.

No. He didn't want to think about sad things at that moment, not while having Yuuri and Makkachin by his side. The dark-haired boy looked so adorable asleep that Viktor had to touch his cheek to confirm that Yuuri wasn't a dream.

"Viktor..." Yuuri muttered, and Viktor thought he had awakened him. However, he still had his eyes closed and his breathing was very calm. Then Viktor blushed. Yuuri was dreaming with him!

"Wake up, sleeping beauties. Breakfast is ready."

Yuuri heard his sister's voice. He sat on the bed and looked for his glasses, noticing afterwards the sleeping puppy on Viktor's face.

"Makkachin?" He inquired in surprised. "What is he doing here?" He turned to Mari for an explanation and she laughed instead.

"I could ask you the same thing. You and Vicchan sleeping in the same bed. Please tell me you're still a virgin."

"Mari!" He exclaimed in a low voice and his face completely red with embarrassment. His sister was older than him and they trust each other, so she had no problem asking him that kind of thing and so directly.

"Hey, I'm just asking you if he is your boyfriend, or what. That's all." She said with a bored face. "It's not like mom or dad hadn't noticed already."

"Yes. I also think they suspect something... And yes... Viktor is ... my boyfriend." He admitted and sighed.

"Yes, I imagined it." She laughed and ruffled his hair. "Ah. About the dog. It's Viktor's?" Yuuri nodded. "Yesterday, when you were already asleep, Mom and I heard that something was knocking the front door, and as soon as I opened it, the dog came running to your room. It was very fun, we even took pictures."

Yuuri sighed in resignation. He had never liked being photographed. He mentally cursed technology and his cellphones with a camera. When he finished talking to his sister, he woke Viktor. They had breakfast in the dining room with tis parents and sister (they had to improvise an old bowl like a pet bowl for Makkachin). The conversation was pleasant and full of laughter. And Yuuri began to make mental plans to formally tell his parents about his boyfriend. After a couple of hours Viktor retrieved his clothes and said goodbye.

"Yuuri, how about next weekend... do you stay at my house?" Viktor asked before leaving, with evident nervousness and his cheeks slightly flushed.

"Oh, I don't see why not." Yuuri had simply answered, but Viktor's blue eyes lit up and he kissed him a couple of times before leave. Both of them had homework and other things to do, but they continued to send text to each other for the rest of the weekend.

The morning of that Monday was the same as the other days for two weeks. An animated Viktor, with his hair pulled back, hugged and kissed his boyfriend, with the difference that this time he acted more sweetly than usual, probably because he felt closer to Yuuri.

"Look, Mickey! They are so cute!" Sara screamed while violently shaking her brother's shoulder. In her other hand, she held her cellphone aimed towards the couple.

Yuuri had fun watching Sara so excited, nonetheless, it wasn't so fun to see the annoyed faces of the other girls at the school, who were obviously jealous of him for having the silver-haired man's attention. Yuuri decided that it was better just to ignore them.

"Good morning to my favorite lovebirds!" Phichit exclaimed and hugged both at the same time. "I see you acting more loving than other days. Have you already consummated your love?"

"Phichit!" Yuuri yelled red-faced. He never thought that his friend of so many years could say something like that and in public.

"I'm sorry! I was just kidding." Phichit apologized laughing, clasping his hands in a pray. Yuuri shook his head, quickly forgave him.

At the end of the classes, the couple met at the exit door to go to eat at Yuuri's home. What they didn't expect was to find little Yurio waiting for them outside.

"Yurio?" Yuuri asked, because he was seeing his back and there wasn't a logical reason for the kid to be there, or so he believed until the blond boy turned around and showed that one of his green eyes was purple.

Yurio, after noticing them, ran to hugged Yuuri's waist and began to whimper. Yuuri looked at Viktor and Viktor looked back at him with the same confusion. The only thing that occurred to them at that moment was to take Yurio to the campus' garden, hoping that there wasn't many students nearby.

"Yurio, what are you doing here? What happened to your eye?" Yuuri asked gently after they sat on a bench, putting the child between them.

Yurio tried to wipe away his tears with his little hands, but the dark-haired boy offered him a handkerchief that he always carried with him (in case Viktor cried). The blond boy wasn't ready to speak, but feeling Viktor's hand on his shoulder made him feel more secure.

"I... I had a fight at school." He said, and blew his nose with the handkerchief. "I was suspended for three days. I'm afraid that my grandfather will... will be angry at me and stop me from skating." He cried again and Yuuri stroked his hair as comfort.

He remembered the day Yurio become their rink mate. Instructor Yuuko had already talked to the elder students to warn them about Yurio's explosive behavior, which was because his parents had recently died and he lived with his grandfather. If Yurio had gone to him first instead of his grandpa, it was because he surely considered him his friend.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Viktor asked.

"Uh... Some kids from my class... They were bothering another child older than us, he was from another class. I'm not sure why they did it, but they made him cry and I got angry. Do you know how unfair a three-on-one fight is?"

"Yu-Yurio... Did you fight with three children?" Yuuri asked incredulously, wondering now how he came out with only one black eye and not other more serious injuries.

"Yes, but the cowards fled and they said I was the one how started the fight!" He frowned and crossed his arms.

"Yurio. It's not okay that your classmates have made that kid cry, but it's not okay for you to hit them either. It's best to talk first."

"Ah. The principal said the same..." He comment with surprise, as if he hadn't believed the man but instead believed Yuuri's words.

"And why were they bothering him?"

"Mmh... I really have no idea, I don't even know that kid."

"Yurio, you helped an unknown kid. That's very nice of you!" Viktor said patting his head as a reward. The kid blushed. "Surely if you explain it to your grandpa he will give you a not so severe punishment."

"I hope so... Oh! You still have the hair band I gave you. "

"Of course! It was given to me by a professional skater. I will always keep it." He smiled and Yurio did the same.

"Speaking of your grandfather, he must be worried about you." Yuuri got up from the bench and offered him a hand. "Let's go. We'll take you to your house."

Yurio looked at Yuuri's hand for a moment, his eyes still spilling a few drops, and he took it. Before getting off the bench, he also took Viktor's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuri and Viktor were introduced to Yurio's grandfather, Nikolai, when the kid tried to explain to him what had happened at the school. The older man listened attentively to everything what the child babbled with shyness. Nikolai knew the version that the school principal had told him by phone, he just needed to know his grandson's version.

"Are you going to punish me?" Yurio asked with his eyes downcast and trembling. The fear wasn't so much about the reprimand; he feared that his grandfather, his only family, would be angry with him.

"I have to do it." Nikolai said, however, with a smile and patted his head. "You're a good boy, Yurochka. I know you just were trying to help that poor boy, in spite of the fact that it wasn't the right way to do it. Go wash yourself and change your clothes. We'll talk later."

The blond kid, deeply relieved, nodded. And before retiring to his room, he gave his friends a small smile.

"Yuuri, thank you for bringing him home. I was so worried when Yurochka wasn't coming home from school, and then I received that call from the principal." Nikolai said. "And you, young man, I guess you are Yuuri's boyfriend." He commented addressing the silver-haired man. However, after the astonished reaction of the two of them, the man wanted to rectify. "Am I wrong?"

"N-no! You're right. Viktor is my boyfriend." Yuuri confirmed right away, and for some reason, he felt good about saying it out loud. Viktor couldn't help but blush and smile. "I just don't understand how..."

"Oh, Yurochka told me and gave me a description of Viktor." He replied still smiling, and Yuuri sighed with relief. Apparently, Yurio's family was also tolerant. Now, the question was how it was that the kid had noticed their relationship if he had told him that they were 'friends'...

"About the punishment..." Yuuri said to return to the previous conversation. "Yurio said he was afraid you wouldn't let him skate for a while."

"Oh. No. Of course no!" He said, surprised by such a suggestion. "I can deprive him of many things, but never of skating. Skate it's what he loves the most. I assure you today you will see him in rink ... And, Yuuri, I'm glad you're such a good friend to my grandson. Yurochka likes you a lot. He is always talking about you. I think he sees you as an older brother." He laughed and the dark-haired boy blushed.

"Ah... Well. I guess, for me, Yurio is like a little brother." He admitted shyly.

Yuuri had already noticed that Yurio was always trying to monopolize his attention during trainings. The kid even paid more attention to him than to instructor Yuuko; and Yuuri was sure that the reason it was because he had the patience and the desire to deal with his rude attitude; Yuuri knew that the blond kid was a lonely child who was looking for the affection that he couldn't receive from his deceased parents. Therefore, the dark-haired boy always tried to helped him in everything possible way he could, reaching the point to treating him like a pampered little brother.

On that same afternoon, at the rink, Yurio thanked him for walked him home. Of course the kid didn't used words, but approached Yuuri shyly and gave him a little bag of cookies that he and his grandfather had baked, without forgetting to tell him to share them with Viktor. Yuuri accepted them gladly, and knelt down and hugged him. Yurio responded in the same way.

Two days later. Yuuri and their classmates received the pleasant news that they would have an hour off due to a teachers' meeting, so the dark-haired man sent a message to his boyfriend to ask him if his class was among the lucky ones, so they could spend that time together. And, although the answer was positive, the silver-haired man asked him to wait for a few minutes, since he was arguing with his classmates about another project.

"I'll wait for you outside your classroom, then." Yuuri replied, not pleased with the idea that Viktor was still so friendly with the girls who gathered around him like pigeons fighting for bread crumbs. It wasn't that Yuuri was jealous, but rather he knew that people used to go after Viktor's beauty and nothing else, which was something sad and unfair to Viktor's good faith, who always tried to be nice to everyone.

He quickly received an avalanche of hearts in response, which made him realize that it would be the first time he would go looking for him. Normally it was the silver-haired man who went to his classroom or they met on some spot in the school.

Yuuri had never gone to the upper floors, and he would lie if he said that he didn't feel nervous to know that while he passed by he would be the center of envious glances from the other students who were also 'in love' with Viktor. So he asked Phichit to accompany him. It wasn't difficult to convince him, because, if something was missing on Phichit, it was his sense of shame.

"Of course! Anything for reunite you with your Prince charming!" Phichit answered as he took Yuuri by the arm and led him to the stairs.

They soon realized that Yuuri's fears weren't ill-founded. Resentment glances loomed over him and he almost paralyzed after perceiving them. He couldn't explain how so many eyes on him scared him, while, when he was skating, it was just the opposite. Nonetheless, Phichit grabbed him tighter, reaffirming his presence, and made Yuuri continue. His best friend even showed his tongue to anyone who made a face on them. Surprisingly, there were also girls who greeted him and giggled, and Yuuri didn't felt hostility from them.

"Phichit, that was scary!" Yuuri said when they reached the top floor. He felt like he was about to suffer a panic attack, and rested his forehead against the shoulder of his friend while breathing agitated.

"Yes, I know." Phichit said while patting his back while laughing. "They really hated you. But I know your love with Viktor can defeat any barrier!"

"It's easy for you to say... You're not the one who has to put up with this every day." He muttered sarcastically after a tired sigh. "But thanks for joining me. You're a great friend."

"Oh, I already know that. You don't have to repeat it to me. I know you love me." He smiled and hugged him. But when he did it, he felt a chill run down his back. Phichit immediately turned his head towards where he perceived the bad vibes and saw how an annoying looking Viktor were approached them. Phichit's eyes glowed as if he had just witnessed something really adorable. Viktor was jealous! "Oh, Yuuri. Your boyfriend is here!" He said as he let him go.

"Viktor, is something wrong?" Yuuri asked worried when he saw him frown. The silver-haired man, surprised by his own behavior, shook his head and smiled with embarrassment.

"N-no, nothing." He looked at Phichit with guilt, but the latter held up a thumb as a sign that everything was fine, which made him felt relieve. "Yuuri!" Now he was he who hugged his boyfriend, rubbing their cheeks against each other. "Since you're already here, let's go to the roof."

"In that case I will leave you alone, lovebirds! I'll see you later." Phichit announced and said goodbye waving his hands. He was dying to tell Sara what had just happened.

"Can we go with you, Vitya?" A girl suddenly asked, who made exaggeratedly feminine gestures and feigning an innocent face, as did the others two who were with her.

"I'm sorry. But Yuuri and I want to be alone." Because of the familiar way in which Viktor answered her, the dark-haired boy could deduce those girls were his classmates.

"But we also want to be with you, Vitya." Said another, accentuating the nickname with a too sweet voice, which made Yuuri raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Despite being so pretty, those girls had a horrible personality.

At that moment Yuuri didn't feel with enough patience to let that pass up. So, he cupped his boyfriend's cheeks to force him to look at him. Only him. And before Viktor could reacted, Yuuri joined their lips together to give him a kiss longer than usual. Yuuri could hear the cry of protest from the girls and felt triumphant, especially when he saw Viktor blushed face. Then he took him by the hand and pulled him away from those girls.

"Yuuri. You... You were you jealous, right?" Viktor dared to ask after they reaching the roof, feeling very hopeful that it would be the case. He knew that Yuuri used to avoid showing affection in public, more for education than embarrassment, so it seemed strange (and sensual) that he suddenly behaved so territorially.

"A-ah... Well... I..." Yuuri had acted rather on impulse after seeing how those girls tried to ignore his existence at their convenience. He was aware that he couldn't stop people from flirting with his boyfriend, but... that fact that they did it in front of him, who was his partner... that was really annoying enough. "A little." He admitted embarrassed.

"Oh, Yuuri! You don't have to be." He wrapped his boyfriend's waist before gather their foreheads together and kissing him again. "My heart is all yours and no one else's. You are the most important person in my life. I would never think of doing something that would hurt you..." He said in a voice that sounded rather cheerful, but Yuuri could already distinguish the nostalgia that sometimes appeared in it.

Yuuri knew there was still a pending issue between them. Something that he assumed it was difficult to address for all the times it had been postponed. He moved his face a few inches away from Viktor's so that he could look into his blue eyes and ask.

"Viktor. What about your parents?" Just seeing how Viktor's eyebrows contracted in a painful grimace he knew that he didn't want to talk about it. However, his face softened just a second later and sighed with resignation.

After making sure they were completely alone on the roof, he and Yuuri took a seat on the floor, both leaning against the wall. It wasn't midday yet, and occasionally the sun were blocked by clouds. The wind was blowing so pleasantly and insistently that his long hair would have gotten tangled up if it wasn't because he was using the hair band that Yurio gave him.

"I don't know where to start..." He said in a low voice. His blue eyes were sweeping the floor as he tried to sort out his ideas. He could feel his boyfriend's hand caressing his and that made him feel more confident to talk. "My parents, they... are good people, just like yours. But it's... it's just that they don't agree with what I am."

"What do you mean?" Yuuri wasn't sure where all this was going, but he thought he had somewhat an idea.

"Yuuri. Since from a young age I realized that I liked men." He said, smiling sadly. "I told my parents, hoping they could give me some advice, but... They didn't react very well. From that moment on my relationship with them became tense and only got worse over the years... And when I turned eighteen, they told me that I had two options; Find me a girlfriend or find another place to live, and... Well. I haven't seen them for years." Yuuri listened with pain as Viktor's voice broke. He moved closer to him and used his sleeves to dry the tears that began to fall from his boyfriend's eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I know you don't like to see me cry. You must think that I'm useless... "

"Viktor, no. I would never think that about you." Yuuri said bitterly after hearing him say that, and used the fingers of his right hand to comb the strands of his silver hair to try to calm him down. "I don't like to see you cry because I prefer to see you smile. But right now crying will make you feel better."

Viktor wanted to smile to please him, but he simply couldn't. His lips trembled at the contrariness of emotions building up in his chest. On one side, the nostalgia of remembering his parents, who preferred to forget him, and on the other; Yuuri, the boy who at first did everything he could to ignore him and even tried to end their relationship, but now he was at his side, acting like a true gentleman and boyfriend to support him in the best way he could. Viktor felt like he had won the lottery.

Yuuri hugged him tightly, letting Viktor lean on his chest while continuing to sob. The dark-haired boy remembered with horror how badly he had treated Viktor during their first week of courtship due to his own complexes. Now he could understood many things about Viktor.

During the time they had been together, Yuuri realized that Viktor wasn't the perfect human being that everyone had acclaimed. Viktor also had his owns weaknesses, such as his low self-confidence and the fact that he tried to please everyone. Which also explained why he was so accommodating and kind even with the girls who harassed him. Girls who for sure, if it weren't for his outer beauty, wouldn't even look in his direction. However, Viktor also had strengths, such as his persistence and honesty, things that Yuuri greatly admired about him. Yuuri decided he should find a way to reward his boyfriend for his past bad behavior.

And then he realized that he had something that no one else could offer to Viktor.

"Viktor... I love you." He whispered in his ear, and he could feel it when Viktor's body tensed up with surprise. His blue eyes quickly rose to meet his brown, and Viktor could finally smile, though still with a few drops sliding down his cheeks.

"I love you too, Yuuri." He replied, and he joined their lips in a gentle and tender kiss, both enjoying the warmth of being so close. "Yuuri... Are you going to sleep over to my house tomorrow, right?" He inquired shyly, his face flushing.

"Uh?" Yuuri didn't understand the sudden change of subject, but his heart was glad to see that Viktor looked more cheerfully. "Of course."

The rest of that day Viktor didn't stop sending him text full of hearts. Yuuri, although he wasn't prone to that kind of flirtatious, he answered in the same way because he could perfectly imagine Viktor's face of happiness when looked at his phone.

When the silver-haired man left Yuuri's house to go to work, Yuuri approached his parents to hold a small talk with them about his relationship with Viktor. As expected, they acted surprised, as if they hadn't suspected anything from before, and congratulated him.

"How boring." Yurio commented as he yawned and stretched his little arms towards the ceiling. "Tomorrow I have to go back to school. More than a suspension, it felt like a vacation... Maybe I should get into fights more often... "

"Definitely not, young man." Yuuri admonished him with half-closed eyes as he finished adjusting his skates. "Your grandfather has faith that you will behave from now on."

"I know that! I was kidding!" He replied, crossed his arms and looked annoyed. It wasn't funny when Yuuri acted as a responsible adult. "Oh! Yuuri, look!" He pulled the jacket of the older boy and pointed out at a kid who had just entered the building. Yuuri was about to warn him about that pointing someone with a finger was rude, but Yurio continued talking. "That's the kid they were bothering at my school. I didn't know he likes to skate."

Yuuri looked at that direction out of curiosity to see the kid that Yurio had helped, and he saw a boy with black hair and brown eyes, who seemed more like a preadolescent than a kid, because his face didn't look as childish as Yurio. He could tell that the boy would be twelve years old at the most.

The boy started walking around the rink, like if he were looking for something.

"You should go to say hello to him." Yuuri suggested for cordially, and got up off the bench to enter the rink.

"Eh!? Why? I don't even know him!" He replied reluctantly, and walking behind him like a duckling following his mother.

Yuuri and Yurio entered the rink, followed by their rink mates. After a few minutes of skating, Phichit placed a hand on Yuuri's shoulder and gestured for him to lend him his ear.

"It seems like our little Yurio has an admirer." He said, trying not to laugh, and pointed with a thumb at the boy Yurio had mentioned earlier. The boy was with his arms supported on the fence, and he didn't take his eyes way from Yurio, who continued rehearsing his routine without let anything from distracting him.

Yuuri end up explained to Phichit who was him, and both laughed. They imagined that, probably, the boy had gone to look for Yurio to thank him for what he did for him, which they found adorable.

When the training ended, the boy rushed to the blond kid to face him, but he didn't dare to speak. Yurio, somewhat impatient because the fatigue of the training, spoke first.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Although his words were harsh, his tone of voice was neutral.

"I... umm... I wanted... to thank you for what you did for me the other day..."

"Ah, that." Yurio was surprised that the boy was so shy, which made a strange contrast to his rebellious appearance. Perhaps that was precisely the reason why his classmates had made him the center of his taunts... "You don't have to thank me. I would have done that for anyone."

"But still... Thank you ... And ..."

"And...?" He urged him to speak as he looked for Yuuri. He wasn't very good at dealing with other people, much less with other children of his age, and now he had to deal with one that was starting to exasperate him.

"I thought... Maybe... we could be... friends."

"Friends?" He repeated, confused. "Just because I helped you?"

"It's not... just for that." He shook his head, and then his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I think ... you're very strong and brave... And... If we were friends ... maybe I... could be more... like you."

"Mmh... Well, that seems like a good reason to me." He laughed, feeling flattered. He was beginning to like the boy. "It's okay. We can be friends as long as you don't put me in more trouble." He said offering him a hand, as if they were closing a deal. "Ah, wait, what's your name?"

"Otabek..." He said, shaking his hand.

"Otabek, eh? I'm Yuri, but some people calls me Yurio so they wouldn't confuse me with the fool over there." He pointed to the 'dark-haired Yuri' with a thumb, who was looking at the screen of his cellphone with his face as red as a tomato. Surely he was talking to Viktor. "Call me however you want."

"Yuri sounds fine to me..."

Yurio smiled pleased at that response.


	7. Chapter 7

It took it to Viktor a moment to understand what was happening. Yuuri, his beloved boyfriend, not only had told him a day earlier that he loved him, but also, when they arrived at his house to eat together (that was becoming a custom), he found that Yuuri's parents were waiting for them with open arms... literally.

"Oh, Vicchan, I'm so glad that you and my baby are dating!" Hiroko said as she gave him a big and affectionate hug. After her, Toshiya did the same. "It's so good to have you in the family!" The woman continued as she grabbed his arm. "Come here! Food is ready! I prepared pork cutlet bowl to celebrate this moment. It's Yuuri's favorite dish, but I hope you like it too."

"I didn't think I would have another son in the family." Toshiya commented jokingly as he gave to the silver-haired man a slaps on the back in an accomplice manner.

Viktor, still a little puzzled, turned to his boyfriend only to find that Yuuri was just as surprised as he was by the effusiveness of his parents. However, the dark-haired boy just laughed and followed them to the dining room. When Viktor sat down in the chair he normally sit, next to Yuuri, Mari greeted him smiling, though without making so much scandal like her parents. Viktor already knew he had her approval.

The thing that was still a surprise it was the casual way Hiroko and Toshiya welcomed him into their family. They even celebrated it and asked him for a family photo with them.

He knew that Yuuri's parents were kind people. However, his own parents were also kind... but that didn't stop them of rejecting him, while his boyfriend's parents... He wanted to cry, but not for sadness. He only managed to contain the tears when Yuuri took his hand under the table after to notice him so quiet. Then Viktor smiled.

"Yuuri, thank you." He said when they were alone in Yuuri's room. The dark-haired boy was preparing his backpack with a change of clothes, his toothbrush and other things he would need for when he stays at Viktor's apartment that night.

"Uh? Why?" Yuuri looked at him confused for a moment before continuing to search for socks in the drawers.

"For telling your parents about our relationship." He smiled, got up from the bed and hugged Yuuri from behind, planting a playful kiss on his neck. "It means that I managed to makes you falls in love with me and that I won! Now you are my boyfriend officially. In a few years we will get married and adopt so many babies! And we'll be together forever, until we're old and wrinkled, and die together as an old people."

"Viktor, that's very... melodramatic." He said, narrowed his eyes, but still he laughed. "But yes. You won. Now I'm all yours." He turned around and kissed him on the lips. Viktor, pleased, grabbed his waist to bring their bodies closer and rub against each other, but then he stopped, realizing that it wasn't the right place to do it. He released Yuuri and let him continue to prepare his backpack.

As Viktor watched Yuuri slide across the ice rink, he remembered the first time his blue eyes had fixed on him. It had been... almost four months ago. His classmates had forced him to go with them on a cultural festival, or something like that, which was free entry, so he had no problem accepting their invitation.

However, seeing the insipid routines of the skaters wasn't very entertaining, at least not for him, since the girls from his class were excited and had fun. It wasn't that the skaters were bad, it was just that Viktor didn't feel very well that day. In fact, he hadn't felt well for a long time. He thought that going out with those girls would distracted him for a while, but it was a vain attempt. The only thing he could think about was that he wanted to go home and be with the puppy poodle he had found several days ago on the street. The puppy made him forget about loneliness and it was the best company he had ever had.

He was even thinking about an excuse to give to his classmates so they could let him go when a boy with black hair and brown eyes appeared. He was wearing a white leotard with silver motifs. He immediately perked Viktor's attention back to the rink. According to someone on the speaker, his name was Yuuri.

The movement of his arms traveling through the air, the movement of his legs and hips while sliding on the ice, everything in him screamed passion, security and somewhat sensuality, so much that Viktor looked at the entire routine almost without blinking at the time he felt his cheeks burning and his heart jumped crazy. Even though he was aware that he liked men, he had never felt that way about one in particular.

However, Viktor didn't have the courage to approach him and talked to him, thinking that what had caused him that feeling was more due to his magnificent interpretation; an illusion created by a spontaneous nymph that danced for him only to brighten his day. Although Viktor changed his mind a few days later, when he recognized the dark-haired skater as one of the students who attended the same university as him.

At first he wasn't sure if he was the same person, since he wore glasses and his hair without combing, in addition, his attitude was quieter and not so graceful... However, Viktor's heart throbbed in the same way every time he see him.

Viktor decided to observe him for a while until he was sure it was the same person. It didn't take him long to learn that the boy's name was Yuuri, the same as the skater's... He knew that he had to talk to Yuuri and let him know about his feelings towards him... The only regret Viktor had, it was that he had been so slow to do so.

But now everything was fine between them; they were together and very much in love. Not to mention the fact that they already had the blessing of at least one of their families.

Viktor was looking with amusement how his boyfriend was having trouble understanding his new routine while little Yurio was laughing at his mistakes and Phichit was trying to remind him the sequence of the steps by screaming.

Yuuri knew that Viktor was watching him. The silver-haired man had taken the day off from work to be together with him for the rest of the day. He could feel his insistent blue eyes on him and imagine his honeyed smile, which only made him more nervous. It wasn't so much the fact that Viktor looking at him with such devotion made him nervous, but that it was hard for Yuuri to remember the steps of his new routine since he wasn't very... comfortable with it.

Instructor Yuuko had assigned it to him with the excuse that each day Yuuri looked more 'flirtatious' and smiling, and that the interpretation of the routine would be enriched by it. At first Yuuri had no objection to accepting it, not until he heard the explanation and the melody. It was Eros, carnal love, when lovers play an exasperating game until their bodies finally merge into one; the opposite of Agape.

Yuuri was dying of embarrassment just thinking about what he would have to do in front of many spectators, even worse, he wasn't sure what kind of emotions he was supposed to show, since he and Viktor still didn't... It was a great relief when the class ended and he could stop rehearsing.

"Viktor, are you sure you don't want to skate today?" He asked in a slightly mocking tone as he removed his skates, sitting on one of the benches. The silver-haired man answered with a frown and feigned annoyance.

"No! Last week I fell asleep because I was so tired! I don't want that happen again. I want to be awake for you." He said, and took Yuuri's shoulders with the intention on pulled him and kissing his lips, but he gave up on that idea when he noticed that, from the rink, there were two pairs of furtive eyes looking at them, green eyes who belonged to the blond kid, whose head barely jutted out from the fence, and grey eyes who belonged to Yuuri's best friend; both watching them expectantly. "Oh? Yes?" He inquired nervously. Normally, he didn't care if people saw them, but with Yurio, who was still a child, he felt like he should restrain his owns actions.

"Ah? Why did you stop? I want to see how two men kiss each other." Yurio said with genuine innocence, unlike Phichit, who rather expected the kiss so he can fanboyism about it.

"Yu-Yurio!" Yuuri shouted with his face completely red, unable to believe what the kid had said. "We don't... Eh ..." He wanted to insist that 'they weren't boyfriends', but it was no use hiding that from him, since even his grandfather knew it. "Not in public..." He resolved to said, and Viktor hugged him to help him hide his embarrassed face while laughing.

"Awww..." Yurio and Phichit complained in unison.

Yuuri said goodbye to his rink mates and went to Viktor's house. While they were walking, they talked about what they had done in school and other issues that derived from that, although the dark-haired boy thought for a moment that it would be nice to be able to hold hands with his boyfriend, as he had seen in a movie recently. But he restrained himself to do it. The street was infested with people. However, when they turned onto an almost empty street, Viktor took his right hand with the excuse that he was about to fall. Yuuri laughed and nodded, and didn't let it go.

When they arrived at their destination, Viktor and Yuri were greeted by a very happy Makkachin, who jumped on his owner to lick his face and then greeted the dark-haired boy in the same way. Viktor told Yuuri where the shower was and that he would go to collect his clothes after he fed his pet.

As soon as the water fell, Yuuri searched for the soap. Without his glasses he couldn't make out the cosmetics in the shower, although he could smell the shampoo Viktor used, until his hands felt something that almost slipped from his fingers. It was the soap. Yuuri blushed a moment after remembering what he and Viktor were about to do a week ago, when they were in Yuuri's house shower. In a way, he was grateful that his mother interrupted them before they got further. It would have been very shameful if his family caught them right there.

When Yuuri was using the soap, he heard the door opened. He knew that Viktor would go to get his clothes to wash them. But it seemed a little strange that the silver-haired man didn't make any comment while he was picked them. Yuuri didn't though much about it, not until the shower curtain opened and he felt hands rest on his hips.

By instinct, Yuuri turned to see his captor as he dropped the soap, and then Viktor's lips caught his. Yuuri was startled, but he didn't resist. In fact, he wrapped Viktor's waist with his arms and made him enter the shower. He had noticed that Viktor was naked because of the hot touch between their skins and because of… the bulge, which wasn't his, that hit against his belly.

"Yuuri." Viktor pronounced his name with a sugary tone of voice, more sugary than usual, as if he was savoring each letter. "How about we continue with what we were doing on your house?" He asked, but didn't wait for an answer and attacked Yuuri's lips again, forcing them to open up with his tongue to invade his boyfriend's mouth.

The dark-haired boy suddenly felt more sensitive, being able to notice how the temperature of their bodies began to rise, and it wasn't precisely because of the warm water that fell on them. His cheeks burned, and his crotch throbbed with the touch of the other. Viktor's hands started down his hips, and Yuuri jumped a little when they touched his cock.

"Viktor..." He sighed, leaning his forehead on Viktor's collarbone, clinging to his lover with more force with each rubbing. Yuuri had a moment of lucidity and realized that it wasn't fair to stay without doing anything; so he slid one of his hands down his boyfriend's back while stroking his long, wet silver hair, and with the other, he using it to did the same for Viktor, shivering with joy as he heard over his ears Viktor's timid moans.

Yuuri would have liked to have his glasses on so he could see what kind of expression Viktor's face had at that moment, but still he ended up closing his eyes due to the pleasure they both gave to each other.

"Yuuri... So good..." Viktor moaned. Then he paused for a moment, but only to join their hips and made Yuuri's hands to take both erections at once, covering them later with his own hands so Viktor would be the one that marked the beat of the caresses.

Feeling weak with pleasure, Yuuri had to lean against the wall of the shower when Viktor accelerated the pace, causing both to climax almost at the same time, with their agitated breaths mixing in a passionate kiss. They continued to hold each other for a while, letting the water wipe the sweat from their bodies, sometimes also planting kisses on each other shoulders and necks as signs of affection.

And Yuuri thought that he finally understood a little better what Eros meant.

Without saying anything, Viktor picked up the soap and they began to clean each other. Yuuri took special care when helping Viktor to apply the shampoo, because the steam seriously made his vision more difficult.

When they left the shower, they still didn't spoke. Not because they were overcome with embarrassment like the last time, it was rather that they didn't find the exact words to describe how good they had felt together, they only gave to each other glances that said everything.

They went to the living room and sat in the couch and watch TV. And like the last time, Viktor sat on the floor to give Yuuri access to his silver threads. The dark-haired boy used a dry towel to stroke his hair from the root and continue throughout its length. After noticing them, Makkachin ran to his owner and lay down on his legs.

"Viktor... Have you ever considered cutting your hair?" Yuuri asked suddenly, without really thinking about it.

"Eh?!" Viktor exclaimed, sounding really surprised by that question, and looked at his boyfriend with the eyes of a scolded puppy. "Don't you like my hair?"

"N-no! I mean, yes!" He laughed nervously, not knowing that it was such a delicate subject. "I... I was just wondering if it's not a lot of work to care of it... Besides, I'm curious to see how you'd look with short hair."

"Oh, well... I let it grow since I was a kid. People often tell me they like how I look. But if you want me to cut it... "

"No. It was just a comment." Yuuri leaned over and kissed his head. "I don't care how you look. I like you the way you are."

"But... would you like more with short hair, right?" He inquired playfully, bringing their noses closer.

"Just forget it." He laughed and kissed him. Then he continued drying his hair, although he had to stop for a moment when Viktor's cellphone started ringing and Viktor went to look for it in his room.

When the silver-haired man returned, still phone in hand, he was covering it with the other to avoid that sounds came in. His blue eyes seemed distant, and his face looked paler than usual, so much so that Yuuri worried, and immediately got up from the couch to walk to him.

"Viktor, what's wrong?"

"Ah... My parents... They... They say they want to see me..."


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry for the delay! I have certain page...umm... PAcoughTREcoughON, where I upload my doujins and drawings, so I haven't had time to continue to translate the fic as much I would like.

 **I'm currently working on a Yuri on ice+Harry Potter setting doujin called " Did you put a love spell on me?!". It's a Victuuri, obviously. You can found it on my facebook or tumblr!** **;D**

If you want to support my work, you can find the links of my tumblr and facebook on my profile ;D!

facebook: rhapeseuhansface  
tumblr: rhapeseuhans  
p2tr3on: rhapesehuans

* * *

"Ah... My parents... They... they say they want to see me..." Viktor's voice was shaky as he held the phone.

Yuuri wasn't sure he had heard correctly. His parents? The same ones who had abandoned him and taken him out of their lives and because of that Viktor was so timid?

"Oh... And what are you going to do?" Yuuri asked when he realized that they were still on the other side of the line, but Viktor was blocking the communicator.

"... I don't know." Viktor said honestly, and his eyes began to moisten. it's been a long time since he have heard from them; and so many times he had cried because he felt rejected by them... Now, out of nowhere, they called him because they wanted to see him. "I... I want to see them. But ... I don't know what they want."

The dark-haired boy grabbed his boyfriend's cheeks and looked into his eyes.

"Accept. Whatever they want, just hear them. But if what they say it hurts you, then tell them to leave you alone." Yuuri hadn't wanted to sound so harsh, but seeing Viktor so vulnerable made him felt annoyed and helpless since he didn't know how to help him.

"... You're right ... It's better to know what they want ..." Viktor returned his ear to his cellphone and continued talking. "Okay, dad. Tell me the time and place... I hope you don't mind if I take my boyfriend with me."

Yuuri opened his eyes wide. He didn't expected Viktor to try to challenge them. There was a moment of silence on both sides in which the silver eyebrows remained contracted, but softened after a few seconds, and then there were a slight smile on Viktor's lips.

"They agreed to meet you." The silver-haired man announced after hanging up. However, he breathed a sigh of relief, with his hands over his chest, as if that would keep his soul from getting out.

"But, Viktor... Isn't it supposed to be a reunion between you and your parents? I shouldn't..."

"Yuuri." Viktor threw is cell phone to the couch and then took his boyfriend's hands, resting his chin on them. "Dad told me that they miss me, that they have reconsidered and they want to make up for me. I... I believe them. I know they are sincere... Although, I also think that they may try to oppose to our relationship. But I want them to know that you are now part of my life, and I don't intend to get away from you just to please them."

"Viktor... I don't want you to have to choose between me and your family..." Yuuri said, feeling a twinge in his chest just thinking that Viktor would suffer if his parents left him behind again.

"Don't worry. If that happened... I have you and Makkachin." He smiled and kissed Yuuri's hands to assure him that everything would be fine; that he would be fine.

The puppy, upon hearing his name, ran to them and barked, demanded petted. Yuuri let go of the grip but only to carry Makkachin, and smiled. Even though Viktor was still shaking with nerves, he managed to stay firm in his words, barely shedding some tears. That made Yuuri proud.

"In that case, I'll be there with you." The dark-haired boy said, and kissed Viktor on the lips, which Makkachin took advantage of to lick both of their faces and they ended up laughing. Yuuri then left the puppy again to the floor, and instructed his boyfriend to return to the sofa to continue drying his hair.

The next thing the couple did was dedicate themselves to enjoy the weekend together, since, without exams or homework, they didn't have any pending that could separate them, adding the fact that there were still a few more days of classes because of beginning of the summer holidays.

During the following days after Viktor's parent call, the silver-haired man seemed not to be in a very good mood, or so his classmates thought, because Viktor began to ignore the girls who daily followed him everywhere and no longer smiled for them. However, Viktor didn't that consciously, since he no longer need the feeling of being accepted by others, not while Yuuri was at his side.

To contrary to what Viktor himself thought would happen, he was feeling impatient and excited for the weekend to arrive. He would see his family again! Despite the happiness, he was aware that there was a possibility that the meeting would go wrong, with his parents saying that it had been a mistake and they turned their backs on him again...

However, Viktor knew there were other people besides his boyfriend who cared a lot for him, and he felt lucky to consider them as his family. Like the Katsuki family, who welcomed him warmly, and then little Yurio.

Viktor liked to joke with Yuuri in telling him that Yurio looked like their son because he regularly was attach to them like a duckling. The older 'Yuri' always laughed but the youngest one pretended to be upset.

"It's not funny!" Yurio said with his face red with embarrassment while Viktor, kneeling in front of him, pocked his cheeks in amused. "Yo-you aren't my parents!"

"Viktor, don't bother him." Yuuri admonished him with a serious look as he tied up his skates, although he end up laughing.

"But Yurio looks so cute when he gets angry!" Viktor said.

"I hate you!" The boy pushed him and ran to hide behind Yuuri and then stick out his tongue, but Viktor continued laughing.

"Oh. Well... If that's the case." From the pocket of his coat, Viktor pulled out a cloth sport wristband with drawings of kittens, and Yurio's eyes sparkled. "I guess I'll have to give this to someone else..."

"He-hey! Wait... I-I gave you my hair band... The least you can do is give me that in return... "

"Yes. I thought so. But you just hurt my feelings." Viktor put a hand to his forehead dramatically, obviously pretending to be hurt.

"Ugh ..." The boy growled. Then he walked towards Viktor with his head down. "I'm sorry..."

"That's fine! You're forgiven." He smiled, and took Yurio's right arm to put the wristband.

"Thank you!" Yurio exclaimed with a big smile. He gave Viktor a quick hug, and then ran to get his cell phone to take a picture of his new wristband and send it to Otabek.

"Yuuri!" Viktor called his boyfriend in a singsong voice, his mouth forming a heart. "How many babies will we adopt when we marry?" At the question, Yuuri laughed.

"Viktor. I think we're too young to think about that. Besides, marriages between men are not even legal..." He said the last thing in a low voice, and Viktor's smile faded a bit.

"Yes, I know... But someday they will be legal, right?" Yuuri smiled and wanted to kiss Viktor, but he didn't because the rink was full of people. "Okay. I need to go now to work. I see you tomorrow."

Hours later.

"Viktor, what are you doing here?" Yuuri asked in surprise as he slid towards the protective fence.

"You didn't answer my messages and I was worried." Viktor smiled slightly, resting his elbows on the fence. "I imagined that you would still on the rink, so I decided to come here and get you before going home."

Yuuri immediately looked for his cell phone and saw the notifications appear on the screen.

"Oh. I'm so sorry! I was distracted. The performance is on Sunday and I wanted to train more..." He sighed in frustration and slid over the edge, with Viktor following him on the other side, until he reached the exit.

"I know. You are nervous. I am too. And tomorrow we will meet my parents."

"Yes, I'm also nervous about that..." While the silver-haired man was excited by the meet, and Yuuri was happy for him, he couldn't help but worry about if Viktor's parents would like him or not. Although, he knew they were already against him for the simple fact of being their son's boyfriend. "I ... I want to make a good impression of them" Yuuri admitted, and Viktor smiled.

"Oh, Yuuri! But you are the most adorable boy in this world! I'm sure my parents will love you even if they tried tearing us apart." He said jokingly and put his arms around him. Yuuri responded by sticking to his body, resting his head on Viktor's shoulder. The silver-haired man blushed. He loved the fact that his boyfriend objected less and less when they showed affection in public, and it was an even more pleasant surprise when Yuuri was the one who initiated the kiss a second later.

Viktor noticed several glances around them, but no one made a face and soon they were ignored.

"Since you're here, are you going to stay for dinner at my house?"

"Of course! I was counting on you to invite me." Viktor smiled, and then helped Yuuri to remove his skates.

The next day, Yuuri was more than nervous, with his arms and legs shaking at times whil counting the hours left to meet with the parents of his boyfriend. They would meet in a restaurant.

Hiroko wanted to calm down his son by giving him some advice on how to act in front of his in-laws, and Mari and Toshiya made jokes to try to distract him. Yuuri was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that Viktor had a couple of hours without sending him messages, and when he did, it seemed strange to him since they never spent more than an hour without talking.

"Viktor, are you okay?" He sent, and didn't receive an answer until half an hour later.

"Yuuuuuuuri, I'm sooooorry!" He replied with several icons of hearts and a sad emoticon. "I was busy with something. I'll see you in your house in an hour."

Yuuri sighed in relief. Thanks to his paranoia, he thought of a thousand terrible things that could have happened to Viktor during that time, from a domestic accident to something impossible like a meteor falling. Then he took a bath and get ready, and his sister helped him to decide what clothes to wear.

Yuuri was chatting with Phichit and Sara for moral support when he heard her mother exclaim in surprise.

"Oh, Vicchan! How handsome you look!"

Yuuri said goodbye to his friends and left his room to go to the living room. And opened his eyes in shock when he ran into Viktor, who was looking back at him shyly and with some guilt over his face.

"Viktor, your hair..." Now he understood what he was doing during the time they didn't talk.

Viktor's silvery hair, which had previously reached his waist, was now so short that it barely reached his ears.

Viktor looked different, more mature. And Yuuri could felt his cheeks burn.

"Do you think... it looks weird?" Viktor inquired as he ran a hand down his neck, fearing his boyfriend response. "This morning I suddenly felt the need to cut it off, since you said you would like to see me with short hair, so... I didn't think too much about it, I guess..." His voice sounded more and more regretful, but Yuuri walked up to him and combed his bangs back with his fingers, making both blue eyes uncovered.

"I think you look very handsome. I like it. Just let's hope Yurio doesn't want his hair band back. "

"Aww, Yuuri, you're such a sweetheart! You look very handsome too!" He lauched at him to hug him, and pulled out his cell phone to point it at them. "Selfie!" Viktor immediately uploaded the photo to his social networks, and Yuuri laughed when he saw that, in a matter of seconds, many of their classmates gave him the 'like' along with the emoticon of the little angry face, which Yuuri knew they were addressed to him and not for the haircut.

After leaving Yuuri's home, they suddenly fell silent. There was no need to wonder what was happening between them. Both were nervous and feared for the future of their relationship. Without caring anymore about the crowd, Yuuri took Viktor's hand firmly. The silver-haired man started for a moment, but he smiled and his cheeks flushed. They continued walking towards the restaurant.

The meeting with the Nikiforov family hadn't been as bad as Yuuri had expected. Of course, at first it was uncomfortable. Viktor's mother, who was a very beautiful woman with silver hair and she was wearing elegant clothes, she barely deigned to look at Yuuri. And his father, from whom he took out his blue eyes, he squeezed his hand hard. Yuuri's hand hurt for several minutes.

Viktor, instead, hugged his parents effusively and they did the same to him, but without exaggerated smiles like their son. The dark-haired boy looked at them in relief as Viktor's parents greeted him with tears and began to chat calmly. It seemed that their intention to return to his life were true.

The silver-haired man summed up to his parents everything he did during the years that were apart, from the career he choose, his high grades; Makkachin, and of course, he put special emphasis on reminding them that Yuuri was present, because it was obvious even to him that they were intentionally ignoring him.

Yuuri felt immediately intimidated as soon as he had their attention. Viktor's parent were looked at him without special interest, and he saw their gestures of disapproval, but at least they tried to ask him questions.

Yuuri knew that, although Viktor had been born in Japan, his parents came from Russia, which was an even more closed country to same-sex relationships, so he tried his best to make his voice sounded casual, barely stuttering, with Viktor's right hand between his own under the table. He didn't know until later that he had used it as an anti-stress toy.

"I-I'm sorry, Viktor. I didn't realize." He apologized in a low voice, after his in-laws had excused themselves to go to the restroom, though Yuuri suspected that they had actually just distanced themselves to talk about Yuuri.

"It's doesn't matter. I'm fine." Viktor assured him while smiling and waved his sore hand. "So? What do you think about my parents?" He inquired playfully, trying to downplay the situation so Yuuri could felt more comfortable.

"They seem strict." He answered honestly. "But, I can tell that they care about you and that reassures me a lot. And..., you shouldn't have brought me. They don't look very happy with me here."

"Oh, Yuuri, don't say that!" He admonished, but still smiling. "I'm happy you're here." Viktor took his boyfriend's hands again, directing his blue gaze to his chocolates eyes with so much affection, so much that Yuuri ended up blushing. "Without you by my side, I wouldn't have had the courage to come by myself. Thanks for being with me. I love you."

Yuuri's breathing stopped for a moment. He wasn't used to seeing his boyfriend with that new haircut yet. If Viktor was already attractive, he now radiated an aura of sensuality that made Yuuri impossible to take his eyes off him, not to mention that his attitude was more extroverted than on other days. That fascinated him.

"Viktor... You don't have to thank me for anything. I love you too." Yuuri smiled, and released a hand to pose it on one of his boyfriend's red cheeks. They looked at each other for a while, forgetting a little where they were, and were about to put their lips together until they heard a rasp from Viktor's father before he and his wife sat down again at the table.

The lovebirds separated immediately, sitting upright in their chairs, both embarrassed. Viktor held his laughter while Yuuri wanted to be swallowed by the earth, thinking that they had committed a horrible carelessness for acting so affectionate and that the conversation would be tense. However, the Nikiforov pretended not to have seen anything.

"And?! What happened?! Tell me everything!" Phichit said animated by video call.

Yuuri had already put on his pajamas, removed his glasses and gotten into bed. Although it was still early and he wasn't sleepy. He placed himself face down and put his laptop on his bed, close enough to see his best friend's face not so fuzzy.

"I think... everything went well," Yuuri replied with a certain tone of doubt. "I mean, despite the fact that Viktor's parents ignored me most of the time, at least they weren't rude. And ... Mrs. Nikiforov said goodbye to me and telling me she thought I have pretty eyes. That's a good thing, right?"

"Oh! A compliment from the mother-in-law! It sounds like a positive advance to me." He giggled. "And what about his dad?"

"He just gave a handshake, but he didn't say anything... Viktor says that they liked him, although I doubt it very much." Yuuri dropped his face to the mattress, feeling defeated.

"Come on, Yuuri! If Viktor says it, it must be true. By the way, I saw the selfie that he took. Everyone in the comments are dying of envy and saying how lucky you are to have him as a boyfriend. Speaking of Viktor, where is he?" He said bringing his face to the screen, tracing his gaze to all sides. "I thought you two would be having sex for the success of your evening."

"Phi-Phichit!" He shouted with his red face, but decided to ignore the last comment. "Viktor took his parents to his apartment so they would meet Makkachin. And... He also invited them to the rink tomorrow to see me skating... and they said yes!... Agh! I cannot handle the pressure!" He moaned as a puppy and threw the sheet over himself to hide from the world. "What if I miss the jumps and I fall and end up making a fool of myself in front of them?!"

"You and Viktor are just as melodramatic. Quite a pair..." Phichit said with a bored face after giving a deep sigh, as one of his hamsters escalated his head. "Yuuri. You worked very hard all week to perfect that choreography. You will do fine! Trust yourself. Viktor also trusts you!"

"Y-yes ... You're right." He pulled the sheet off his head and smiled more calmly, remembering that he had managed to learn Eros's sequence of steps and give context to his interpretation. His program would be proof of why he and Viktor should be together.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry! I actually thought I had already finished translated my fic months ago! I just noticed it that I didn't :Du**

* * *

Yuuri alternated his nervous eyes between the rink, the audience and the screen of his cell phone.

Some of his rink mates were still warming on the ice, and among them Yurio, who at times paused against the protection fence to talk animatedly with his grandfather and his friend Otabek. It was the first time that the blond kid would play a show in front of an audience and he seemed excited.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" He heard Phichit's voice behind him, and when he turned around, he could see that Phichit was looking at him with concern. His friend had already changed into his red outfit with golden motifs. "You are very pale."

"... Phichit. You know I'm dying...I'm so nervous." Yuuri answered as he opened and closed the zipper of his jacket, that kept him from biting his nails. "Also... I'm not sure, but ... I think there are some girls from our university among the public."

"Oh, of course there are! You're Viktor's boyfriend. Did you expected anyone to harass you? Surely they are waiting for you to fail a jump to upload it on the networks." He laughed.

"Thanks for the support, Phichit. Can I let the earth swallow me now?" He said, holding his hands to his face.

"Oh. Come on, Yuuri. I already told you, you'll do great! Everyone will love you, you'll see!" He hugged his friend pat him on the back. "Go change now. The show will start in a few minutes."

Yuuri sighed and returned the hug, then went to the locker room to put on his exhibition outfit, looking at his cell phone during the trip in case his boyfriend answered.

Upon entering the locker room, it didn't seem strange to Yuuri that the place was empty, as several of his rink mate had already changed or others were still on the rink warming up. He looked for his backpack and from it he took out a black suit, which had a kind of half skirt at the waist and glued crystals of imitation jewelry.

He extended the suit, and trembled. He couldn't believe that Yuko insisted that he should use it!

It was supposed to be designed based on his program to highlight his physical attributes and extol his sensuality, but at those moments, Yuuri didn't feel that way. His head hurt, and even a couple of times he thought he was about to vomit. However, there was no turning back.

He took off his jacket, and when he was about to take off his shirt, he heard the door swing so hard that the knob hit the wall, which made him startled and looked at Yurio with concern.

"Is something wrong?" He walked to him after realizing that the kid wasn't moving, with his hands inside his pockets and his green eyes looking at the floor.

"Yuu-Yuuri... I'm scared." He mumbled, and then several drops of water ran down his cheeks. "Wha-What if I do it wrong? What if I slip and everyone laughs at me?! "

Yuuri's heart contracted when he saw him cry. Then he got on his knees and put his arms around him, realizing that, despite his confident attitude, Yurio was still a child.

"Yurio, you'll be fine." He said as he caressed his arms. "It's normal to feel nervous in your first exhibition. However, you are a great skater and you have practiced that routine for weeks. You have nothing to worry about."

"Really…?" He got rid of the hug; but to dry his face with his own sleeves. "And why are you nervous then? You are also a great skater..." He said in a low voice, shyly, but loud enough for the dark-haired boy to hear him.

That question took him by surprise. How bad he was looking? It was that obvious? Could it be that seeing him so nervous made Yurio nervous as well? It made sense, since he knows he was Yurio's role model.

"Yurio. I..." Yuuri took a breath through his nose until his lungs filled and then released it from his mouth. Then he smiled more calmly. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I get really nervous, but so just a moment." He said, since it wasn't a lie at all. Thinking about being in front of an audience made him uneasy, but after entering the rink he felt better, as if all his worries disappeared by magic. "We will be fine. Trust me because I trust you." He put a hand on the boy's head and Yurio nodded more animatedly. "Come here, I'll help you comb your hair."

Yurio put on his outfit to play Agape, which was quite similar to the one Yuuri used months ago for that same routine. Yuuri took a comb and passed it through his golden hair, taking great care not to pull it because it had become entangled during the warm-up.

"Yurio, you look like an angel!" He couldn't help but exclaim as he took out his cell phone to take a picture, just like a Mom excited in his son's recital.

"He-hey! Of course not!" Yurio exclaimed, blushing, hitting the ground with one foot to protest. He finished putting on the skates and walked to the door. "Don't even think about uploading it to the Internet or I'll kill you!" He shouted closing the door and Yuuri laughed, glad that the blond kind was back to normal.

Before store his cell phone on his backpack to start changing his clothes, he heard a whistle and saw on the screen that Viktor was asking him where he was, so he knew that he had already arrived with his parents. He quickly replied that he was in the locker room.

Yuuri had already put his legs and arms inside the outfit, the problem was that the zipper was in the back and even if he stretched his arms he couldn't reach it. Maybe he should called Phichit...

"Wow! Yuuri, are you trying to seduce me so early?" He heard Viktor's playful voice and then turned to the door, his face extremely red when he realized that his boyfriend was looking at his naked back.

Though it wasn't like he hadn't seen it before...

"Vi-Viktor!" He grabbed his jacket from the bench to cover himself. He really was embarrassed to wear that outfit. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Yuuri! Let me see you!" He complained. He took off the jacket, left it on the bench, and then rested his hands on Yuuri's hips, bringing their foreheads closer. "Phichit told me you were a little nervous..."

"Uhm... Yes, a little." He admitted with shame, circling Viktor's neck with his arms and hiding his face on his neck. He didn't want the silver-haired man to see him that way, but holding him in his arms made him felt considerably better.

"It's okay, Yuuri. I already told you that my parents are glad to meet you, I swear it to you." He lifted Yuuri's face with one hand, but Yuuri kept looking at the floor. "It's just that they don't know how to deal with this. They were educated in another way back in Russia. But I know they are trying to understand us." He slid a hand down his naked back, and Yuuri shivered as he felt the warmth contrasting with the cold of the atmosphere.

"Yes, you're right..." He snorted and closed his eyes. "I'm an idiot. I worry too much."

"Hey, don't insult my boyfriend!" He laughed.

"Can't I insult myself?" He raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Not in my presence." Then he brought his lips together for a quick kiss. "Yuuri, I know you can do it. But no matter what happens, it doesn't matter if you fail miserably, I will continue to love you anyway."

"...You and Phichit do know how to cheer me up, uh." Yuuri commented sarcastically, but laughed. Still not separating, Viktor removed his hand from his back and zipped it up the outfit.

"You look so sexy. The suit highlights your waist." Viktor said while stroking his waist and the dark-haired boy continued laughing.

"E-enough! You tickle me!" He took Viktor's cheeks and kissed him again, making stop the tickling. Then he looked into his blue eyes with deep affection. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled. And they continued to hold each other, their foreheads resting on each other. They were so lost in their own world that they didn't hear the door opened, and it wasn't until they heard a flash and a giggle that they turned around.

"My parents will love this picture." Mari said laughing, and Yuuri flushed.

"What a good idea! Also show it to my parents, please." Viktor asked and his sister-in-law responding by making a 'v' with her fingers.

"Mari, what are you doing here?" Yuuri separated from his boyfriend and sat down to take his skates.

"You looked worried and I came to see if you wanted to talk, but I see that my brother-in-law beat me." She winked. "And ugh, Yuuri. You were right. Viktor's parents seem strict. It's scary. No offense." Viktor made a nonchalant gesture with one hand. "They are with dad and mom. So far, things seem to be going well. Mom doesn't stop telling them how happy she is that you two are dating."

"Ugh, mom..." He said embarrassed, but he was grateful that his parents supported him in that way, because he knew that they did it out of love and not just for trying to be good parents.

"By the way, you look good. I didn't know you wanted to be a dominatrix." Mari said mockingly, and Yuuri gave her a look of contempt as a mock.

They continued talking about Viktor's parents, but soon Yuuri's missing rink mates also went in to change their clothes, so Mari and Viktor had to return to the audience, but not before Viktor give one last kiss to wishing good luck to his boyfriend.

Yuuri then combed his hair back and tied his skates.

As the routines passed by, Yuuri couldn't help but felt increasingly anxious again. The positive part is that he didn't felt as nervous as before, and in turn, his hope grew that everything would be turn out well, since from where he was he could see his parents talking cheerfully with Viktor's parents. Even Yurio's grandfather and Otabek had come to talk to them.

Although he could also see how his classmates, always so inopportune, tried to steal Viktor's attention, despite the fact that he rejected them in the nicest way possible.

"Do you want me to get rid of them?" Phichit asked softly, pretending to carry a gun.

"Yes. But don't left evidence." He answered and they both laughed. Then he looked at the blond kid, who had been strangely quiet since they left the locker room. "Yurio, are you still nervous?"

"No. I'm just thinking " He nodded, and smiled. But his face quickly changed to an annoying one. "By the way, why did Viktor cut his hair? Tell him to return to me my hair band!"

Yuuri and Phichit continued laughing, but stopped when they realized that it was Phichit's turn. Phichit lifted a thumb towards his friends and then entered the rink.

His routine was quite animated and the audience sang it music with applause. When it was over, it was Yurio's turn, after which Yuuri would follow to close the event. Being that Agape and Eros were 'sister routines' they should be exposed one after the other.

Yurio slid across the ice until he reached the center of the rink. He sighed and took the initial position, waiting for the music to play. An angelic melody filled the rink and then he began to move.

As Yuuri expected, everything was perfect. Yurio made each movement in a delicate and innocent way, just as he had taught him, but the kid added the jumps that Yuko told him not to do, still nailed them and his interpretation left the audience in awe and murmured that Yurio looked like a cherub.

"Yurio, that was beautiful!" Yuuri hugged him and the boy hugged back. "I told you that you could do it."

"If I could do it, you can do it too..." Yurio replied with blushing face, and Yuuri smiled.

Yuuri took off his jacket and asked Phichit to hold his glasses, then entered the rink.

For the first time in his life, Yuuri was grateful that his vision was a disaster, so he could avoid increasing the tension he already felt ust imagining the annoying faces of his fellow students and the inquisitive look that the Nikiforov surely directed at him.

When he reached the center of the rink, he sighed to try to breathe and relax his muscles. Everything was silent, though for some reason, flirting whistles were heard from different parts of the audience. They weren't for him... were they?

Ugh, how shameful! He thought.

Yuuri closed his eyes for a moment and adjusted his breathing. He knew he had nothing to fear. Eros was a routine that talked about love, and around him were the people he loved most in the world. His parents, his sister, Phichit, Yurio; but the routine was entirely dedicated to Viktor.

The chords of a flamenco guitar reached his ears and he began to move his arms suggestively, throwing a kiss to where (he thought) Viktor was, who opened his eyes in surprise and blushed. The audience whistled again.

Yuuri continued the routine trying to leave his mind almost blank, only worrying about remembering every detail of his lover. The softness of his hair, his blue eyes so enigmatic but expressive; his radiant smile, his thin lips on his own; the warm of his hands, the same ones with which he had run his skin in a gentle but possessive way; his smell; how to exhale his very air only left Yuuri with more desire of him, that Viktor was only his forever and no one else's.

He was so focused that he didn't even noticed that his body had completely relaxed, nailing every jump and rotating at the right speed, and his lips formed a confident smile.

It was the applause and whistles from the audience that got him out of the trance.

Yuuri, breathing hard, bowed and headed for the exit, where Viktor was already waiting for him with bright eyes, flushed cheeks and outstretched arms. The dark-haired boy skated toward him in a hurry.

Without paying attention to what was happening around them, the first thing they did was to put their lips together and hugged each other. Viktor rested his head on his shoulder, and Yuuri on his neck. They didn't really want to let go, but they had to do it when Phichit and his fellow skater came over to congratulate him for his sensual execution.

Yuuri was even surprised when some girls from his university came over to congratulate him too, and among all the shouting, he could barely make out that he was being told...

"You are very sexy!"

"Now I understand why Vitya likes you!"

"Call me!"

"I want your babies!" Ok. Yuuri was pretty sure that last voice was from a man.

Before finishing the exhibition, Yuko called the skaters to the rink for a final ovation. Then they returned to the locker room.

"Yuuri, that was great!" Phichit said. "Please, tell me you were thinking of Viktor while throwing those sexy looks!"

"Ah...I..." The dark-haired boy bent his head to hide his blushing face. "Oh, Phichit, what will my parents say?! What will Viktor's parents say?! Why Yuko made me wear that outifit! I feel so embarrassed! I'm going to die!"

"What are you talking about ?!" He laughed. "Everyone loved it. I know you didn't notice, but many people in the audience took you video and photographs. Surely they'll use them tonight for personal purposes." He winked and Yuuri slapped him on the shoulder.

"Otabek, how did I do it?" Yurio asked with a big smile to his friend as he finished tying his shoes.

"You were good. I li-liked it." He replied blushing.

"Great! Because I was thinking about you while I was skating." He said with his cheeks also painting in red.

"Re-really?!"

"Of course! Agape is a routine in which I have to think about my loved ones. And you are my best friend!" The children hugged, and Yuuri and Phichit felt their heart melted to see so much tenderness scene.

"Yuuri, do you think Otabek and Yurio...?"

"Phichit, no ..." He admonished him before he can finishing the sentence. "They are children. Leave them alone."

"Fine. My mistake." He laughed.

When Yuuri left to the corridors, he found that his family and the Nikiforov were already waiting for him. His mother and father took turns to hug him so hard to the point of leaving him without air while they told him how wonderful his performance had been.

"You should have seen Vicchan's face. He was as red as a tomato. I thought he was going to faint." Toshiya joked, slapping Viktor's back.

"Oh, Mr. Toshiya, please don't embarrass me like this in front of my boyfriend." Viktor followed the joke.

"We should celebrate your performance with pork bowls! What do you think, Yuuri?" Hiroko said clasping her hands in a prayer, but Yuuri nodded many times, obviously pleased by the idea and at the same time relieved that his parents liked his routine. "And... it would be lovely if you could accompany us." The woman added looking at Viktor's parents, who looked at each other for a moment.

Viktor's mother nodded with a slight smile.


	10. Chapter 10

To Yuuri's surprise, everything was relatively wonderful during dinner. It was to be expected that Viktor's parents were not going to be very talkative. However, as the minutes passed, they looked more and more relaxed and comfortable to be around by him and his family. Even Mrs. Nikiforov had congratulated him for his routine with a smile, while Mr. Nikiforov had patted him on the shoulder.

When the initial tension finally ended and they were able to start talking more pleasantly, Viktor and Mari decided to take photographs. Even Yuuri, still somewhat nervous, allowed himself to take a photo with his in-laws. That photo was immediately on Viktor's social networks to share their happiness with the rest of the world.

Despite the pleasant atmosphere, what really pleased Yuuri's heart was to see his boyfriend happy, because Viktor was right in giving his parents a second chance to let them enter his live again.

After a couple of hours in which their fathers and mothers relaxed too much after drinking some sake, they had the great idea of sharing shameful stories of their children, from how a little Vitya managed to accidentally burn a carpet, and when little Mari confined little Yuuri by mistake in the clothes dryer and her mother found him crying there an hour later.

Feeling mildly harassed by their parents' teasing, the children of both families had no qualms about leaving the dining room to avoid dying of shame. Mari went to her room while laughing a bit after remembering the anecdote of the dryer while Yuri took Viktor to his room while showing the tongue to his sister with feigned resentment.

The dark-haired boy and the silver-haired man lay in bed, side by side, tired and sighing with relief that the day was about to end without a disastrous confrontation had broken out.

"I told you that my parents likes you." Viktor said as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri and put one leg over his.

"Yes, that seems it right." Yuuri hugged back, and took one of his hands to the silver strands. "At least I know that your mother likes me. But your father, I'm not sure... "

"Nah. He's always that serious. If he didn't like you, he wouldn't even try to talk to you."

"Oh... I understand." Yuuri gave another sigh of relief. However, he felt a bit idiotic for having been so worried all morning to the point that even Yurio was affected by his behavior and almost ruined the performance of both. "Viktor."

"Yes, Yuuri?" He inquired with a honeyed voice while placing his right arm under the nape of his boyfriend's neck to allow him to use it as a pillow.

"When we get married, remind me not to buy a carpet for our house."

"Yuuuuri! I was five! I do 't even remember where that lighter came from!" He defended himself with a pained expression while Yuuri burst out laughing, though he stopped when Viktor's lips forced him to shut up. Then they looked at each other and smiled. "Now that we're alone, I think I can tell you what I liked most about your Eros."

"Oh." Yuuri blushed. He had completely forgotten that he had executed that routine just a few hours ago. "And... what did you like the most?"

"Everything." He stroked his cheek, without looking away, and Yuuri felt chills. "Your attitude, your sensuality, your waist... Though I must admit that at first I felt jealousy that you showed yourself this way in front of everyone. That you let them looking at you and that they didn't turn their eyes away from you; but I understood that what you were doing was rather showing them what they can't have; That dance was just for me, that I'm the lucky one that you dedicated your routine to and the one you wanted to seduce."

"Well, I... Yes..." He admitted, suddenly feeling shy because of the look of affection of his boyfriend, which immediately join his lips together again, and continued to kissing his chin until going down to his neck.

Yuuri shivered with pleasure as he felt the warmth of his lips against his skin, but he wanted to stop him by placing a hand on his shoulder. However, Viktor took that hand and kissed his knuckles to try to calm him down as their eyes crossed. Yuuri had been too hypnotized by his blue eyes that he was slow to react when his boyfriend lifted his shirt up to his chest to expose his torso.

"Vi-Viktor." He complained with his face flushing, and wanted to cover himself, but the silver-haired man began to touch him, brushing with his fingertips his right nipple and licking in circles the other. "Ngh... What are you doing? No! Our parents..."

"Shhh... lower your voice if you don't want to be heard, then." He whispered in a playful and suggestive voice in his ear, making hos boyfriend tremble under his hot breath. "Don't worry, Yuuri. I closed the door." Then Viktor returned to lick his nipples, and Yuuri had to cover his mouth to appease several moans.

"Viktor, please..." He asked once more for him to stop, but the other ignored him and began to trace a path of kisses down his belly until he reached his pants.

"Yuuri, you cann't ask me to stop now..." This time it was Viktor who begged, while he watched with delight the slim but turned body of his boyfriend and the erection on his pants. Viktor didn't waste time and began stimulating it between his fingers. "It was you who seduced me after all..." He took Yuuri 's wrist and directed his hand towards his own erection still contained under the fabric.

"... You- you're right. It's my fault you're like this... " Yuuri, completely forgetting about his shyness, lowered the zipper of Viktor's trousers, and then threw himself on Viktor to change his positions in the bed, now he sitting on Viktor's pelvis where their erections met.

Viktor smiled pleased by his initiative, allowing him to take full control of the situation, which he took advantage of to use his free hands in caressing Yuuri's thighs and hips while the dark-haired boy was in charge of stimulating them both.

Yuuri thanked internally that this time he was wearing his glasses, because he could perfectly appreciate the lovely gestures that passed through Viktor's face while trying not to moan, with his half-closed blue eyes fixed on his brown ones, with their breaths synchronized with each swing of his hands and hips.

When Viktor knew he could no longer hold back his moans, he sat on the bed and then covered Yuuri's cheeks with his hands and use his tongue in making his way into his mouth, silencing any sound that might come out of their throats.

With Viktor's lips taking possession of his and his hands running through his black hair, Yuuri accelerated the caresses until his body tensed for a moment and their bellies ended up bathed in white liquid. Yuuri ended up falling tired on Viktor. Both breathing agitated, but sharing more kisses before they needed to stop to take a breath.

They were in harmonious silence for a few minutes in which they simply enjoyed each other's company, forgetting what was happening around them, until they panicked when Hiroko knocked on the door to tell to Viktor that he and his parents are leaving. Yuuri immediately got up and looked for towels so they could clean themselves.

After Viktor and Yuuri left the room suspiciously agitated (thankfully no one noticed because of the influence of the sake), Viktor's parents approached Yuuri to hugged him and formally welcome him on their family.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Viktor and Yuuri were sitting quietly in the armchair of their apartment room, Makkachin asleep in their legs, when the dark-haired man received a text message from Yurio.

"Oi, hello."

"Yurio! How is everything going in Russia? Are the trainings very hard? Viktor and I miss you very much." Yuuri wrote and added several hearts, one of the many habits that had stick on him from of his boyfriend after a five years of relationship.

"Regular. My coach is an ogre, he keeps screaming at me. Right now he's yelling at me because he wants me to stop texting."

Yuuri laughed after reading that.

"You should listen to him then. By the way, yesterday I saw Otabek when I passed by to greet your grandfather. He looked very lonely without you."

"Ha-ha." Angry emoji. "You should leave Viktor, you're getting stupid."

"Yurioooooo! You offend me! You weren't like that before. What happened to that sweet child who asked me to give him a piggy back ride?" Sad emoji.

"Viktor, is that you?! I'm not a damn kid anymore! I have 14! And return the cell phone to Yuuri. I don't want to talk to you."

"But Daddy misses you." More sad emojis.

"Stop crying, old man! I'll be back when I finish the training camp, in a month or something. AND YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! "

"I'm sorry, Yurio. I'm back."

"Bah. It does not matter... I guess you should be happy with the news, right?"

"What new?"

"... Don't tell me you haven't heard that homosexual marriages are legal in Japan since yesterday (?)"

Yuuri looked at Yurio's text for a few seconds, not sure if he had read it correctly. He remembered hearing the rumor about a possible legalization of homosexual marriages some time ago, but he rarely remembered watching the news or looking at social networks to learn about those things.

Without saying anything, he turned to his boyfriend and let him read the screen. Viktor smiled and asked for the cell phone to answer the blond teen.

"Yurio! You ruined the surprise! I was going to propose during dinner!" Emojis of broken hearts and a sad face.

"What?! It's not my fault that Yuuri still lives in the stone age and don't watch the news!"

Several minutes passed before the adults answered again.

"... Viktor just asked me to married him. He even gave me a ring!"

"You said no, right?"

"HE SAID YES!" That had to be Viktor again.

"Do you know what that means?! We can now legally adopt you!"

"We will be a happy family!"

"You will have four more grandparents."

"We can even get a bigger house where you will have your own room and you can lock yourself in it and get depressed like any normal teenager (just don't play emo music, please)."

"We can also get more poodles so Makkachin can have friends."

"Maybe we'll even buy you a cat."

"But only if you tell us you love us."

At this point Yurio no longer knew which of the two was the one who spamming the chat. Though he supposed they were taking turns to annoy him.

"Congratulations. You already made me throw up rainbows, is that what you wanted, right? "He wrote adding an angry emoji. "I have to go back to training now. I call you later. AND NO, YOU CAN'T ADOPT ME. But I accept the cat."

* * *

 ***No, they won't adopt Yurio. They just like teasing him. He's like a little brother to them.**  
 ***And no, this AU is not Otayurio.**

 **A lot of people in the spanish fandom asked me to wrote a continuation of this fic, but that won't happen. Sorry! :D**


End file.
